


Pociąg Donikąd

by Leusa



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: Polski
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-30
Updated: 2019-11-30
Packaged: 2020-05-31 04:17:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 12,646
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19418317
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Leusa/pseuds/Leusa
Summary: W świecie, gdzie wygrana Voldemorta przyniosła złoty wiek czystokrwistej supremacji, młody Harry - przeciętny uczeń Durmstrangu - wychowuje się otoczony propagandą, która stała się faktycznym stanem rzeczy dla Magicznego Świata. Niesprawiedliwość staje się normą, a rasizm jest nie tylko akceptowany, ale także aktywnie propagowany. Utrzymanie statusu quo staje się coraz trudniejsze dla Harrego, kiedy ten zaczyna pojawiać się na stacji, na którą żaden żywy nie powinien mieć wstępu, a także gdy poznaje niebezpiecznego mężczyznę, którego nazywa "Tomem".





	1. Rozdział 1

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [The Train to Nowhere](https://archiveofourown.org/works/294722) by [MayMarlow](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MayMarlow/pseuds/MayMarlow). 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Witam was, drodzy, i potencjalni, czytelnicy. Jest to moje pierwsze tłumaczenie jakiegokolwiek tekstu z języka obcego. Uprzedzając niektóre komentarze, otrzymałam zgodę autorki na to tłumaczenie.  
> Mam nadzieję, że i was urzeknie ten fanfic, tak jak mnie urzekł. :D  
> Nie mam bety, także będę wdzięczna za komentarze wskazujące na ewentualne błędy.  
> Miłego czytania!

– Dlaczego mama jest taka surowa? – 8-letni Harry Potter zapytał nadąsany.

– Ona po prostu się o ciebie martwi – odpowiedział James Potter, 31-letni ojciec pracujący jako strażnik więzienny – Nie powinieneś mówić synowi Artura, że ma pająka we włosach. Wiesz, że się ich boi.

– Sam się z tego śmiałeś – powiedział Harry – _Widziałem_. Wujek Syriusz też się śmiał. I to głośno. Zrobiłem tak, bo Ron powiedział, że oszukiwałem grając z nim w szachy. I nawet jeśli to robiłem, że może mnie tak po prostu oskarżać o to. Dlaczego mam za to dostać szlaban?

– Harry – James powiedział, walcząc z uśmiechem cisnącym mu się na twarz – W czasach, w jakich żyjemy, nie możesz pozwolić sobie na posiadanie wrogów. Czemu nie możesz po prostu spokojnie się bawić z Ronem?

– Przecież to robię.

– Tylko wtedy, gdy Dwulicowa Wspólnota zostawia u nas Juniora.

– Mama nie lubi, kiedy nazywasz tak Malfoyów – Harry zwrócił uwagę swemu ojcu – To dlatego, że oni są respektowaną czystokrwistą rodziną. A my nie jesteśmy.

James westchnął ciężko, czując smutek i frustrację – Harry – mężczyzna powiedział – Lily jest przewrażliwiona na punkcie czystości krwi, ponieważ jej rodzice są mugolami. Ale to nie oznacza, że jesteś w mniejszym stopniu czarodziejem niż Draco Malfoy, czy Ronald Weasley.

James wierzył w pełni w to, co właśnie powiedział, i mógł jedynie mieć nadzieję, iż Lily kiedyś też będzie widzieć tą sprawę w tym samym świetle, co on. Było to jednak mało prawdopodobne, ponieważ większość ludzi brało czystość krwi zbyt poważnie. Ich świat i społeczeństwo były zbudowane na władzy, pieniądzach i czystości krwi. Potterowie mieli wystarczająco pieniędzy i siły na rywalizację z najstarszymi rodzinami. Jednak poślubienie czarownicy mugolskiego pochodzenia przez Jamesa odebrało im status całkowicie czystokrwistej rodziny.

Czarny Pan, władca absolutny Wielkiej Brytanii, był osobą, która ukształtowała podstawy dzisiejszego społeczeństwa. Ludzie szybko przystosowali się do życia pod władaniem Lorda Voldemorta, jednak na świecie wciąż roiło się od Rebeliantów, którzy prawili o jedności z mugolami i nazywali Czarnego Pana mordercą. Którym był, ale cóż… po zakończeniu wojny i wciąż trwających bitwach… kto nie był?

– Nie chciałem doprowadzić Rona do płaczu – Harry przyznał po dłuższej ciszy – Naprawdę.

– Więc go przeprosisz – James powiedział, zadowolony, że rozwiązał problem tak szybko.

– Nie – Harry zaprzeczył kręcąc głową – Nie zrobię tego, bo i tak dostanę szlaban.

– Ok – James odpowiedział zrezygnowany. Nie wiedział, jak powinien się zachowywać w takich sytuacjach. Lily radziła sobie o wiele lepiej w tych ,,negocjacjach’’ z Harrym – Może pójdziesz się teraz przespać, a potem-

– Mama mi mówiła, że nie mogę już spać w dzień, bo później nie mogę zasnąć w nocy – Harry powiedział, próbując naśladować ton głosu, który Lily stosowała, gdy go pouczała – Zresztą, jest jeszcze wcześnie.

– Twój syn to przemądrzały szczyl – powiedział Syriusz Black, który stanął w drzwiach prowadzących do sypialni Harrego. Czarne szaty mężczyzny były zabłocone, a biała maska, którą trzymał luźno w jednej ręce, była popękana.

– Wyglądasz jakbyś został wplątany w jakąś potyczkę – James zauważył wstając z krzesła – Jesteś cały?

– Jestem jedynie posiniaczony – Syriusz odpowiedział, szczerząc się do Harrego – Cześć dzieciaku!

– Cześć wujku – Harry odpowiedział – Kto to szczyl?

– Może przejdziemy do biblioteki, gdzie powiesz mi co się stało? - James wtrącił. Lily zabiłaby go, gdyby po powrocie z pracy, dowiedziała się, że ich dziecko nauczyło się słowa, które na pewno by się jej nie spodobało – Harry…

– Zostanę tutaj – Harry skłamał, wpatrując się niewinnie w swego ojca ogromnymi, zielonymi oczami – Poczytam coś.

– Dobry chłopiec – James zaaprobował i opuścił pokój z Syriuszem. Harry odczekał kilka minut, po czym, najciszej jak potrafił, poszedł za dwójką mężczyzn.

Harry był jedynym dzieckiem Potterów i był bardzo zwyczajny. Większość ludzi zapominało o jego istnieniu, gdy ten znikał z ich pola widzenia. Gdy był młodszy, chłopiec często był przygnębiony z tego powodu, jednak szybko się do tego przyzwyczaił – dzięki temu miał dużo swobody i przez większą część swojego dzieciństwa mógł robić co mu się żywnie podobało. Jedyną osobą świadomą jego poczynań, była jego matka, która, według jej syna, miała oczy dookoła głowy.

Ojciec Harrego był aurorem. Gdy chłopiec był młodszy, był przekonany, że jest to bardzo ciekawa praca. Jednak wiedział tylko tyle, że jego tata podróżował cały czas po świecie i robił coś, co sprawiało, że jego mama ciągle się bała o jego bezpieczeństwo. Lily, matka Harrego, była uzdrowicielką specjalizującą się w leczeniu ciężkich urazów mięśni. Było to obrzydliwe zajęcie, i młody Potter nie chciał wiedzieć więcej o jej zawodzie. Praca ta sprawiała jednak, że Lily spędzała całe dnie, i często noce, poza domem. Na początku, Harremu brakowało rodziców, których często nie było w domu, jednak po tylu latach przywykł już do samotności.

Chłopiec przemierzał korytarze w całkowitej ciszy, a kiedy doszedł do biblioteki, wszedł do niej szybko i schował się za regałem.

–... powiedział, że wszystkie szlamy powinny umrzeć, ale to zakrawa już o szaleństwo – Syriusz oznajmił – więc stoczyliśmy pojedynek.

– Carrow od zawsze był trochę niepoczytalny – James odpowiedział – Nie mów Lily o tym, co między wami zaszło. Wiesz, że jest przewrażliwiona na punkcie swojej krwi.

– Pewnie. Wiesz, nie mogę powiedzieć, że lubię mugoli. Są dla mnie nieznanym gatunkiem. Ale czarownica jest czarownicą w moim słowniku, jebać pochodzenie. A Lily jest jedną z najlepszych czarownic jakie kiedykolwiek znałem!

– Dzięki. Jednak nie mogę przestać martwić się o Harrego.

– Dlaczego? – Syriusz zapytał zaniepokojony – Wszystko z nim w porządku, prawda?

– Czasami mam wrażenie, że on… że tak jak Lily, czuje się gorszy z powodu swojej krwi - James przyznał cicho, a Harry poczerwieniał ze wstydu.

– Harry nie ma powodów do obaw – Syriusz zbagatelizował całą sytuację – Wyższe sfery popierają i uwielbiają półkrwistych czarodziei… przynajmniej z pozoru, biorąc pod uwagę fakt, że sam Czarny Pan jest jednym z nich.

– Syriuszu! – James się oburzył – Wiesz, że nikt nie rozmawia o przeszłości Czarnego Pana! Ze względu na to, że jesteś Śmierciożercą powinieneś trzymać gębę na kłódkę!

– Uspokój się Jamesie. Nawet jeśli czasami rzucę takim żartem, nie znaczy to, że dołączę do Rebeliantów – Harry usłyszał dźwięk uderzenia i pełen bólu jęk Syriusza, a następnie gromki śmiech, którym zaniosła się dwójka mężczyzn.

– Tyle się ostatnio dzieje – James powiedział po chwili - Polityka, ekonomia… dziesięć lat temu wszystko było zupełnie inne!

– Nie myśl o przeszłości – Syriusz doradził – Skup się po prostu na swojej rodzinie, ciesz się życiem i trzymaj się z daleka od Rebeliantów. Są okrutni. Im więcej ich łapiemy, tym bardziej szaleni wydają się stawać.

– Wszędzie widzą czarnoksiężników – James odparł – i odrzucają zdrowy rozsądek. Czarny Pan ma rację żądając ich śmierci.

– Tutaj nie chodzi o to, czy ktoś ma rację – Syriusz powiedział wzruszając ramionami – Jak Czarny Pan rozkazał, tak się dzieje. Dobro i zło są tylko plakietkami, które zostaną przypięte do dwóch frakcji, w zależności od tego, jak historia się potoczy.

– Ktoś cię przeklnie za te słowa.

– Możliwe, ale to nie będziesz ty.

– Nie – James przyznał cicho – To nie będę ja.

*

Harry siedział w swojej kryjówce przez dłuższą chwilę po tym, jak mężczyźni wyszli z biblioteki. Pomieszczenie to było ciemne i zawsze było w nim chłodno, a kamienna podłoga znajdująca się w nim była niewygodna. Jednak chłopiec siedział na niej w bezruchu przetwarzając informacje, jakie uzyskał. Czuł niepokój. Strach. Tak jakby to była cisza przed burzą.

Ale przede wszystkim, czuł się osamotniony.

To nie tak, że Harry nie miał przyjaciół. Ron Weasley, najmłodszy syn Weasleyów, był dobrym kompanem, nawet jeśli czasami nieznośnym. A Draco Malfoy był lalusiem, ale jego złośliwe komentarze były bezcenne. Okazjonalne kłótnie na bok, Harry uważał obydwojga chłopców za swoich przyjaciół.

Ta samotność nie wynikała z braku przyjaciół, a z potrzeby posiadania kogoś bliskiego. Tak jak jego tata miał wujka Syriusza, a Draco Teo Notta.

 _Chyba jestem bardziej jak mama_ – pomyślał Harry. Lily nie miała przyjaciół, ale także nie sprawiała wrażenia, jakby chciała, albo potrzebowała kogoś, kto byłby jej bliski w taki sposób. Owszem, była przyjazna, ale również zdystansowana względem wszystkich, z wyjątkiem jej męża oraz syna – _Nie sądzę, aby miała najlepszego przyjaciela._

Wzdychając ciężko, Harry wstał z podłogi. Miał nadzieję, że jego tata wciąż myślał, że chłopiec czyta w swoim pokoju. Może pozwoliłby mu dzisiaj polatać na miotle. Harry poczuł się trochę pewniej siebie i zaczął wychodzić z biblioteki, gdy coś przykuło jego wzrok.

Książka.

Była częściowo schowana za innymi, zakurzonymi tomami, lecz mimo to, w pewien sposób przyciągała uwagę. Harry wziął ją do ręki i skrzywił się na widok zniszczonej i poplamionej skórzanej okładki, na której nie widniał ani autor, ani tytuł.

– Paniczu Harry – piskliwy głos zabrzmiał za chłopcem, który szybko odłożył książkę z powrotem na jej miejsce, po czym odwrócił się i spojrzał na skrzata domowego – Pan James prosi, aby Panicz Harry przyszedł do pokoju Panicza Harrego.

– Dziękuję za informację, Vurney – Harry odpowiedział zastanawiając się, dlaczego jego ojciec chce go teraz widzieć – Zaraz tam pójdę. Czy tata wyglądał na złego?

– Nie, Paniczu Harry – skrzat odrzekł, a chłopiec poczuł ulgę i odprawił stworzenie, po czym wyszedł z biblioteki i ruszył w kierunku swojego pokoju. Jego ojciec już tam był, i pomimo zapewnień skrzata, wyglądał na zirytowanego.

– Gdzie byłeś? – James zapytał, gdy zauważył syna – Mówiłeś, że jest książka, którą chciałeś przeczytać.

– Nudna była – Harry odpowiedział siadając na łóżku i nie tłumacząc, gdzie był – Wujek Syriusz już wyszedł?

– Tak. Musiał udać się… do pracy. Robi się późno, jesteś głodny? Powinieneś już spać. Lily wraca z samego rana do domu, więc musimy się już położyć, żeby wstać wcześnie i ją przywitać.

– Nie głodny, nie śpiący – Harry oznajmił, po czym spróbował dyskretnie ukryć ziewnięcie dłonią. James uśmiechnął się czule i zaczął wyjmował piżamę chłopca – Chcę przywitać mamę, kiedy wróci.

– I zrobisz to. A teraz, przebierz się i idź umyć zęby. Chcesz historyjkę na dobranoc? – James zapytał, nadzorując poczynania chłopca w łazience.

– Mhm – Harry przytaknął – Jakąś fajną. Draco mówił mi, że jego tata widział Czarnego Pana. A ty go widziałeś? Rozmawiałeś z nim? Jak on wygląda?

– Tematy związane z Czarnym Panem ciężko zaliczyć na odpowiednie na bajkę na dobranoc – James powiedział krzywiąc się lekko – Powinieneś przestać słuchać, co Draco ci mówi, Harry.

– W takim razie opowiedz mi coś o Hogwarcie – Harry zażądał - Będę tam się uczyć za parę lat, prawda?

– Może – James odpowiedział – Hogwart jest najpiękniejszym miejscem, jakie kiedykolwiek widziałem.

– Wujek Syriusz mówił mi, że smarkerus jest zakałą Hogwartu – Harry przerwał czując, jak powoli zasypia – Co to smarkerus?

– Smarkerus to… przezwisko. Osoby. Mężczyzny, który nazywa się Severus Snape.

– Czy jesteście Śmierciożercami?

– On jest, ja nie – James westchnął – każdy kto nosi Mroczny Znak, znak lojalności zdobyty podczas Wielkiej Czystki, jest Śmierciożercą. Bardzo mało osób w tych czasach go posiada. Tylko wyjątkowi ludzie. Osoby, które mogą się pochwalić znakomitymi zasługami z pola bitwy.

– Jak bohaterowie? Bohaterowie wojenni? – Harry zapytał mając zamknięte oczy. James głośno przełknął ślinę, a jego usta przybrały ironiczny uśmiech.

– Tak – James powiedział – bohaterowie.

*

Harry obudził się, gdy czyjaś dłoń zaczęła przeczesywać jego włosy. Chłopiec uśmiechnął się, gdy poczuł delikatny zapach lawendy w powietrzu i bez otwierania oczu, przysunął się bliżej do swojej matki, która siedziała na skraju łóżka.

– Wróciłaś – Harry mruknął zadowolony.

– Tęskniłeś za mną? – Lily zapytała czule – Wstawaj skarbie. Już czas, aby zacząć dzień. Zrobiłeś wczoraj coś produktywnego?

– Niezbyt.

– W takim razie, może pójdziemy później do biblioteki, weźmiemy jakieś ciekawe książki i spędzimy miło wieczór?

– Miałem wstać zanim wrócisz i cię przywitać – Harry zignorował pytanie swojej matki i się nadąsał. Otworzył oczy i spojrzał na swoją matkę, której włosy miały bardziej intensywny kolor niż pamiętał – Nie chcę czytać nic nudnego. Nie możemy iść na Ulicę Pokątną i _kupić_ nowe książki?

– Innym razem – Lily powiedziała – Mam trochę papierkowej roboty, którą muszę dziś skończyć. Jeśli nie chcesz niczego z biblioteki, znajdziemy ci coś innego. Mój znajomy wysłał mi niedawno prace, które opisują szkoły na całym świecie. Jedna z nich jest o Hogwarcie-

– O jakich szkołach jest reszta?

– Nie rób tak nigdy więcej, Harry. Uczyłam cię, że nie wolno przerywać, gdy ktoś mówi – kobieta upomniała syna.

– Przepraszam – Harry wybąkał spoglądając na swoją mamę uważnie, po czym ponowił pytanie – O jakich szkołach jest reszta?

– O wszystkich dwunastu szkołach na świecie – między innymi Salem, Durmstrangu oraz Beauxbatons.

– Słyszałem o Durmstrangu – chłopiec zaczął – Draco mi powiedział, że jest to najlepsza szkoła i chce tam iść. Jednak jego mama chce, aby poszedł do Hogwartu. Czemu Durmstrang jest lepszy od Hogwartu? Czemu ty i tata chodziliście do Hogwartu, skoro Durmstrang jest lepszy?

– W Durmstrangu uczą czarnej magii i nie przyjmują uczniów z mugolskich rodzin - Lily cicho wyjaśniła – Słyszałam również plotki, że Czarny Pan co roku szuka tam kandydatów na potencjalnych Śmierciożerców.

– Mogę tam iść? – Harry zapytał – Jak Durmstrang wygląda? Tata mówił mi, że Hogwart jest najładniejszą szkołą.

– Nigdy tam nie byłam – matka chłopca zaczęła powoli – Skarbie, jeśli będziesz tam uczęszczać, nie będziesz czuł się samotny? Z tego co wiem, wszyscy twoi przyjaciele pójdą do Hogwartu.

– Jeśli Durmstrang jest lepszy…

– Póki co, jest za wcześnie, abyś myślał o wyborze szkoły.

– Ale!

– Jak będziesz miał dziesięć lat – Lily powiedziała – zabiorę cię… James zabierze cię do Durmstrangu oraz innych szkół. Wtedy wybierzesz tą, do której będziesz chciał się zapisać. Co ty na to?

– Mam tak długo czekać? – Harry znów się nadąsał, a jego matka parsknęła śmiechem i popatrzyła na jej jedynego syna z miłością.

Wtedy, wszystko było perfekcyjne.

Wtedy, wszystko było _normalne_.

*

Do czasu, kiedy Harry skończył dziesięć lat, całkowicie zapomniał o obietnicy matki. Przyjęcie urodzinowe, które rodzice chłopca zorganizowali tego dnia, nie było ekstrawaganckie i żadne dziecko nie zostało zaproszone - przyjaźń Harrego z Draco oraz Ronem zakończyła się w ciągu ostatnich dwóch lat, a on sam od miesięcy nie opuścił domu.

James i Lily byli zmartwieni całą sytuacją, ale nie mogli zmusić swego syna do spędzania czasu z innymi dziećmi, jeśli sprawiało to, że czuł się niezręcznie. Jedyną osobą zaproszoną na urodziny chłopca był Syriusz, który był tak samo przejęty zachowaniem Harrego.

– Jest samotny – Syriusz wyszeptał do swojego przyjaciela – James, widzę to.

– Nic nie mogę z tym zrobić – James westchnął w odpowiedzi – Harry nie chce spędzać czasu z innymi dziećmi. Próbowaliśmy go do tego zmusić, ale… to był błąd.

– Może powinniście zapisać go na jakieś zajęcia dodatkowe? – zasugerował Syriusz.

– Na jakie? On jedynie czyta książki, i lata na miotle, gdy jest ładna pogoda.

– Czyta? Powiedz proszę, że nie staje się małym klonem Lily.

– Zdecydowanie nie – James zmarszczył brwi – Lily kocha przedmioty ścisłe, a Harry uwielbia opowiadania i baśnie. Eliksiry, teoria magii, czy zielarstwo go nie interesują. Ale daj mu tą idiotyczną książkę Barda Beedle’a...

– Pamiętam tę książkę – Syriusz uśmiechnął się – Ubóstwiałem ją za dzieciaka i wciąż lubię do niej wracać. _Baśnie Barda Beedle’a_. Jeszcze w szkole, transfigurowałem jej okładkę, aby wyglądała jak podręcznik do Zaklęć.

– Stare, dobre czasy – James powiedział - Pamiętasz Dumbledora?

– Kto nie pamięta?

– Gdy zaczęła się wojna, wszyscy mieliśmy nadzieję, że pokona Czarnego Pana.

– Wiesz – Syriusz zaczął zamyślony – Ten świat mógłby wyglądać zupełnie inaczej, gdyby Dumbledore nie umarł pod koniec naszego piątego roku.

– Był dobrym człowiekiem – James przytaknął – Był głupim idealistą, ale również potężnym i poczciwym.

– Nie rozmawiałem z nim często – Syriusz odparł – Kiedyś poszliśmy do niego w sprawie tego wilkołaka, którego odkryliśmy na naszym trzecim roku. Jak myślisz, co się z nim stało?

– Pewnie jest martwy. Wciąż nie mogę uwierzyć w to, że Dumbledore pozwolił wilkołakowi uczyć się w Hogwarcie.

– Pozwolił też żyć w zamku Smarkerusowi, a nie wmówisz mi że ta kula szlamu jest człowiekiem. Jego przodkiem musiał być jakiś ślimak.

– Nie chcę o tym nawet myśleć – James zadeklarował obrzydzony, po czym wyszczerzył zęby w uśmiechu – Lecz nie mogę się z tobą nie zgodzić.

– Wiesz, co się z nim stało?

– Ze Snapem?

– Nie, idioto. Z wilkołakiem. Naprawdę uważasz, że nie żyje?

– Jeśli miał na tyle szczęścia, to tak. Jeśli nie, zapewne jest w jednym z obozów _uczłowieczających_ wilkołaki.

Syriusz ucichł na chwilę i obserwował swojego chrześniaka, który siedział po drugiej stronie pokoju – Chciałbym dać mu przyjaciela. Jednak w zamian za to, kupiłem mu wszystko, co mogłem.

– Lily powiedziała mi niedawno, że chce wysłać Harrego do Durmstrangu – James odparł cicho – Podobno Harry zasugerował to kilka lat temu i Lily polubiła ten pomysł. Może tam pozna dzieciaki, z którymi znajdzie nić porozumienia. Jednak mimo wszystko, chciałbym zapisać go do Hogwartu. Wydaję mi się, że Lily chce go zapisać do Durmstrangu tylko po to, aby udowodnić, że Harry nie jest... nie jest taki jak ona.

– Durmstrang ma wyrobioną renomę – Syriusz przytaknął – Bycie uczniem tej szkoły pomogłoby Harremu w przyszłości. Słyszałem jednak, że mają wprowadzić swego rodzaju egzaminy wstępne.

– Jakby już nie było wystarczająco dużo komplikacji...

– Co chcesz zrobić?

– Muszę porozmawiać z Harrym, czy chce aplikować. Jeśli dalej chce to zrobić, kupię mu różdżkę już teraz.

– Chcesz go przygotować do tego?

– Trochę. Co jak co, ale przydadzą mu się podstawowe zaklęcia, które każde czystokrwiste dziecko wie, albo powinno wiedzieć.

– Jeśli chcesz, mogę dać mu parę lekcji – Syriusz zaoferował – Albo możesz zatrudnić nauczyciela.

– To świetny pomysł – James powiedział wyglądając na podekscytowanego – Na pewno spodoba się Lily!

– Co mi się spodoba? – kobieta zapytała, gdy wchodziła do pokoju z tacą, na której był kawałek ciasta i szklanka mleka - Zabiorę to do Harrego i powiecie mi o co chodzi.

– Tak, psze pani!

*

Gdy Lily usłyszała o pomyśle jej męża oraz Syriusza, jej oczy się zaświeciły – Nauczyciel. To fantastyczny pomysł, nie mogę uwierzyć, że sama o tym nie pomyślałam! Macie kogoś na myśli?

– Jeszcze nie, ale popytam w pracy – James odpowiedział – Zatrudnianie nauczycieli jest całkiem popularne więc mam nadzieję, że zdobędę jakieś dobre rekomendacje.

– To genialny pomysł – Syriusz wyszczerzył się – Powiecie Harremu od razu?

– Tak – Lily oznajmiła wstając z kanapy i ruszając w kierunku swojego syna, który był pochłonięty czytaniem książki leżącej na jego kolanach. Kobieta usiadła obok niego i objęła go ramieniem.

– Chcę powiedzieć ci coś ważnego, skarbie. Chodzi o coś, czego z niecierpliwością wyczekiwałeś.

– Będę miał własną bibliotekę? – Harry zapytał, odrywając wzrok od książki i patrząc na swoją matkę z ekscytacją – Albo, albo pójdziemy na _prawdziwy_ mecz quidditcha?

– Niezupełnie – Lily odrzekła uśmiechając się delikatnie – Masz już dziesięć lat i za niedługo zaczniesz szkołę. Pamiętasz skarbie naszą rozmowę o Hogwarcie i Durmstrangu?

– Taaaaak – Harry odpowiedział niepewnie. Nie przypominał sobie tej rozmowy, jednak nie chciał, aby jego matka powtarzała tę rozmowę, bo mogło się to skończyć długim wykładem.

– Razem z twoim tatą zdecydowaliśmy, że chcemy cię zapisać do Durmstrangu. Aby się tam dostać, musisz zdać egzaminy wstępne, ale nie martw się, poradzisz sobie – Lily powiedziała spokojnie – Część sukcesu leży w odpowiednim przygotowaniu, dlatego postanowiliśmy kupić ci różdżkę tak szybko jak to możliwe, a także znaleźć ci nauczyciela, który przygotuje cię do tegoż właśnie egzaminu.

– Różdżka – Harry szepnął podekscytowany – Tak, mamo! Chcę moją różdżkę! Kiedy po nią pójdziemy?

– Pamiętaj, że musisz się obchodzić z nią ostrożnie – Lily pouczyła swego syna – Żadnych samodzielnych prób jej użycia, dopóki nie będziesz starszy, rozumiesz?

– Tak, tak – Harry przytaknął bez zastanowienia – Kiedy pójdziemy? Możemy wtedy wstąpić też do Resów?

– To są Esy i Floresy, Harry. Nie Resy. Ale tak, możemy tam pójść i kupić ci nową książkę. Tym razem przygodową?

– Zobaczymy co Res- Esy i Floresy mają na swojej liście rekomendacji. Pani, która co miesiąc ją robi jest _geniuszem_.

James i Syriusz stali na drugim końcu pomieszczenia i przysłuchiwali się rozmowie zadowoleni – Porozmawiam z Igorem – Syriusz zaczął – Igorem Karkaroffem, jest dyrektorem Durmstrangu oraz Śmierciożercą. Powiem wam jutro czego się dowiedziałem.

– Już wychodzisz? – zapytał James zdziwiony, na co Syriusz przytaknął.

– Ostatnio dużo się dzieje na froncie – Syriusz odpowiedział szeptem – Tak właściwie to jestem strasznie zajęty, ale nie mogłem ominąć urodzin Harrego.

– Dziękuję – James odparł odprowadzając swego przyjaciela do wyjścia – Dbaj o siebie, ok?

– Zawsze – Syriusz uśmiechnął się szeroko, wykrzyczał słowa pożegnania do Harrego i Lily, po czym wrzucił garść proszku Fiuu do kominka.

– Gdzie znajduje się Durmstrang? – James usłyszał pytanie swego syna, gdy wrócił do pokoju.

– Jest nienanoszalny, ale podobno mieści się gdzieś w Szwecji – odpowiedziała matka chłopca.

– Szwecji? Jakim językiem tam mówią?

– Szwedzkim, oczywiście.

– Czyli muszę się nauczyć szwedzkiego?

– Raczej nie – powiedział James siadając na kanapie – Na świecie jest około dwudziestu czterech szkół, które uczą magii. Cztery z nich są w Europie. Hogwart jest jedyną, która przyjmuje uczniów tylko z Wielkiej Brytanii i nie ma w nim również egzaminów wstępnych. Pozostałe trzy szkoły przyjmują uczniów z całego świata, pod warunkiem, że zdadzą egzamin. W każdej z tych czterech szkół wymaganym językiem jest jedynie angielski.

– Jak się nazywają pozostałe trzy szkoły?

– We Francji jest Akademia Magii Beauxbatons, w której jest większy nacisk na naukę sztuki i etykiety, niż powiedzmy, pojedynkowania. W Anglii jest Hogwart, który znasz z naszych opowieści. Trzecią szkołą - aktualnie najlepszym wyborem dla rodzin czystokrwistych - jest Instytut Magii Durmstrang.

– A czwarta szkoła? – zaciekawiony Harry zapytał.

– Szkoła Magii Flory Charm. Jest to placówka dla czarownic i czarodziejów specjalnej troski – wyjaśniła Lily - Masz dwie opcje: Hogwart lub Durmstrang. Oczywiście, ja uważam, że Durmstrang jest lepszym wyborem.

– A kiedy pójdziemy kupić moją różdżkę? – Harry powtórzył wcześniejsze pytanie niepewny, którą szkołę powinien wybrać.

– Możemy iść dzisiaj – James wzruszył ramionami – Dzień jest wciąż młody.

– Oczywiście, pójdziemy do Sklepu Ollivanderów – Lily uśmiechnęła się – Dobra, zbieramy się!

*

Gwar i tłok, które zawsze towarzyszyły wyprawom Potterów do Londynu sprawiały, iż Harry czuł się przytłoczony – chłopca męczyło przebywanie wśród tak wielu ludzi. Nie był on przyzwyczajony do widzenia i słyszenia tylu rzeczy na raz.

– Trzymaj się blisko mnie – Lily powiedziała kładąc rękę na ramieniu syna – Pójdziemy najpierw po twoją różdżkę.

– A kupicie mi dzisiaj również sowę? – Harry zapytał, gdy wraz z rodzicami przechodził obok Centrum Handlowego Eeylopa – Prooooszę.

– Dostaniesz jedną, gdy zdasz egzaminy wstępne – matka chłopca odpowiedziała uśmiechając się delikatnie.

– Obiecujesz?

– Obiecuję. Zobacz, jesteśmy już na miejscu

Sklep, przed którym stanęli, był raczej mały i obskurny. Nad jego drzwiami widniał napis _Sklep Ollivanderów: Wytwarzamy różdżki od 382 roku p.n.e._ , z którego liter schodziła już złota farba. Za zakurzoną witryną sklepową na purpurowej poduszce leżała pojedyncza różdżka. Gdy rodzina weszła do środka, w głębi sklepu zabrzmiał dzwonek. Główne pomieszczenie było tak małe, że cała trójka ledwo się w nim zmieściła.

– Dzień dobry – powiedział starzec, który wyłonił się zza półek sklepowych. W półmroku, jaki panował w sklepie, jego oczy wyglądały jak dwa księżyce. Mężczyzna obserwował swych klientów przez dłuższą chwilę, przez co Harrego ogarnęło zdenerwowanie. Sklepikarz swoim zachowaniem przypominał chłopcu zły charakter z jednej z książek, którą kiedyś przeczytał.

– Potterowie – mężczyzna w końcu powiedział – Trochę za wcześnie, ale w granicach rozsądku. Dokładnie, w granicach rozsądku. Pani Potter - miło panią znowu widzieć. Mam wrażenie, jakby to wczoraj kupowała pani swoją pierwszą różdżkę. Dziesięć i ćwierć cala, wierzba, bardzo elegancka. Znakomita do rzucania uroków.

– Zgadza się panie Ollivander – Lily odpowiedziała przyjaźnie – Dobrze mi służy.

– Miło mi to słyszeć. I James Potter! Mahoń, czyż nie? Jedenaście cali. Bardzo poręczna. Trochę więcej mocy, znakomita do transmutacji.

– Owszem – odrzekł James starając ukryć swe zakłopotanie – Przyszliśmy dzisiaj, aby kupić różdżkę naszemu synowi. Możemy zacząć?

– Oczywiście. Zobaczmy, młody Potterze – Ollivander zaczął i wyjął długi metr ze srebrnymi znaczeniami z kieszeni – Jesteś lewo, czy praworęczny?

– Praworęczny.

– W takim razie podnieś prawą rękę i trzymaj ją w bezruchu, dokładnie tak – starzec zaczął mierzyć chłopca - od barku do palców dłoni, od nadgarstka do łokcia, od barku do podłogi, od kolana do pachy i wokół głowy, po czym powiedział – Każda różdżka Ollivanderów ma rdzeń magiczny. Może nim być włos z ogona jednorożca, pióro feniksa lub włókno ze smoczego serca. Każda różdżka jest niepowtarzalna, tak jak nie ma dwóch takich samych jednorożców, smoków czy feniksów. Najlepsze wyniki osiągniesz posługując się tą różdżką, która cię wybrała. Różdżki, które zharmonizowały się z innym czarodziejem, w cudzych rękach są nieposłuszne, a zaklęcia rzucone nimi są o wiele słabsze.

– Czy zawsze tak jest? Co jeśli różdżka postanowiłaby współpracować z innym czarodziejem?

– Może nie zawsze – mężczyzna odpowiedział ignorując drugie pytanie i sięgnął po pierwsze pudełko – Zacznijmy od tej różdżki. Buk i włókno ze smoczego serca, dziewięć cali, bardzo giętka. Weź ją do ręki i machnij nią – chłopiec zacisnął niepewnie palce na rączce. Zamiast iskier, które powinny wydobyć się z czubka, koniec różdżki eksplodował z małym trzaskiem. Ollivander zamrugał kilka razy, po czym pokręcił głową.

– Różdżka była za słaba. Spróbuj tę, klon i pióro feniksa, siedem cali, dość elastyczna – Harry nie zdążył podnieść całkowicie kolejnej różdżki, bo ta zapłonęła wysokim płomieniem. Chłopiec krzyknął i wypuścił przedmiot, który od razu znalazł się w misie z wodą. Wytwórca różdżek zmarszczył brwi, odwrócił się na moment i wyjął kolejne pudełko.

– Czy to aby na pewno bezpieczne? – Lily zapytała zmartwiona – Nie chcę, aby mojemu synowi stała się krzywda.

Ollivander, zamyślony, nie odpowiedział matce chłopca – Może ta. Heban i włos z ogona jednorożca, elastyczna. No dalej, podnieś ją – Harry wziął różdżkę do ręki. I kolejną. I jeszcze jedną. Góra wypróbowanych różdżek piętrzyła się coraz wyżej. Im więcej czasu mijało, tym sklepikarz stawał się co raz bardziej zaintrygowany.

– Wymagający klient, co? Nie martw się, znajdziemy idealną różdżkę dla ciebie.

– Jest pan pewien? – Harry zapytał – Czy muszę wypróbować wszystkie, które tutaj są?

– Co czujesz, kiedy sięgasz po różdżkę? – Ollivander zapytał chłopca. Młody Potter nie rozumiejąc pytania, wzruszył ramionami.

– Właściwie to nic nie czuję.

– Gdy znajdziesz swoją różdżkę, poczujesz, że to ona – Lily cicho powiedziała, na co starzec przytaknął.

– Wejdź między półki – sklepikarz rzekł wskazując korytarz wewnątrz sklepu – i się rozejrzyj. Może wtedy któraś z różdżek… przyciągnie twoją uwagę – Harry wszedł pomiędzy regały niepewny, co powinien zrobić. Po chwili rozglądania się poczuł coś… dziwnego. Zupełnie tak, jakby…

Nagle Harry przypomniał sobie o książce, której nigdy nie otworzył. Tej bez tytułu z brudną, brązową okładką, która leżała zakurzona i zapomniana w bibliotece Potterów, i którą widział lata temu. Dlaczego przypomniał sobie o niej teraz? Dlaczego czuł, jakby czas zwolnił, jakby to tomiszcze go wzywało? A może to nie ona przyciągała go właśnie do siebie, tylko któraś różdżka? Chłopiec bez zawahania wyciągnął rękę w stronę czerwonego pudełka, które samo wskoczyło mu do ręki, po czym stanął w całkowitym bezruchu kurczowo trzymając futerał, jakby zależało od tego całe jego życie. Gdy tylko się otrząsnął z tego transu, wrócił na przód sklepu.

– A więc znalazłeś to, czego poszukiwałeś – Ollivander powiedział z uśmiechem – Zobaczmy więc, młody czło- Merlinie – mężczyzna zamarł i zaczął wpatrywać się intensywnie w pudełko, które Harry trzymał w rękach.

– Czy jest jakiś problem? – Lily zapytała pokazując synowi, aby ten stanął obok niej. Różdżkarz po chwili podniósł swój wzrok i spojrzał na chłopca, jakby widział go pierwszy raz w życiu.

– Ostrokrzew i pióro feniksa, jedenaście cali, giętka. To jest twoja różdżka.

– T-tak? I?

– Pamiętam każdą różdżkę, którą kiedykolwiek sprzedałem, panie Potter. _Każdą_. Tak się składa, że feniks, którego pióro znajduje się w twojej różdżce, dał jeszcze jedno pióro – tylko jedno. Tak, trzynaście i pół cala, cis. To naprawdę ciekawe. Zapamiętaj, że to różdżka wybiera czarodzieja.

– Nie jestem pewna, czy dobrze rozumiem – Lily westchnęła – Jesteś wstrząśnięty, ponieważ siostrzana różdżka mojego syna jest już w czyimś posiadaniu?

– Nie – Ollivander odrzekł – Nawet jeśli siostrzane różdżki nie są powszechne, nie jest to powód mojego... podziwu, pani Potter.

– Więc co jest powodem tejże reakcji?

– Osoba, która posiada drugą różdżkę, oczywiście.

– A któż to jest? – zapytał zaciekawiony James. Starzec spojrzał z powrotem na Harrego, a jego oczy skrywały dziwny blask.

– Czarny Pan, panie Potter. Sam Czarny Pan.

*

– Nikt nie może się o tym dowiedzieć – Lily powiedziała, gdy cała trójka wróciła do domu. Harry zaciskał kurczowo palce na swojej różdżce zastanawiając się, dlaczego wszystko musi być tak skomplikowane – Czarny Pan ma wrogów i jeśli ta informacja ujrzy światło dzienne, Harry będzie w centrum uwagi i może znaleźć się w niebezpiecznej sytuacji.

– Masz rację – James przytaknął swojej żonie – Nie chcemy, ani nie potrzebujemy uwagi. Pamiętaj Harry, nigdy nie mów nikomu o swojej różdżce. Dobrze?

– Ok – chłopiec obiecał. Wciąż rozmyślał o tej starej, zakurzonej książce, którą widział lata temu i zastanawiał się, czy uda mu się ją ponownie znaleźć. Może powinien poprosić jednego ze skrzatów domowych o pomoc? – Powiecie jednak wujkowi Syriuszowi, prawda?

– Tak, ale tylko jemu – ojciec Harrego odpowiedział – Jestem wdzięczny Ollivanderowi, że obiecał nikomu o tym nie mówić.

– Czuję to samo – Lily powiedziała z ulgą w głosie – Wyobraź sobie, gdyby Skeeter dowiedziała się o tej sensacji.

– Musiałbym ją uciszyć – James powiedział z kwaśną miną – Podejrzewam jednak, że nie potrafiłbym tego zrobić. To był strasznie męczący dzień. Myślę, że pójdę się zdrzemnąć.

– A ty solenizancie? Jesteś zmęczony? – Lily zapytała syna, który zaprzeczył kręcąc głową.

– Nie poszliśmy w końcu do Resów, więc chcę iść do biblioteki – Harry odpowiedział.

– Czytałeś już Dumę i Uprzedzenie? – matka spytała, na co chłopiec zrobił zniesmaczoną minę.

– Przeczytałem początek, ale ta książka jest taka _lamerska_.

– Nie lamerska, a _romantyczna_. Jednak ty pewnie wolisz przygodówki i fantasy? Mamy trylogię Władcy Pierścieni. Myślę, że może ci się spodobać.

– Czy ona przypadkiem nie została napisana przez Charłaka? – zapytał James.

– Tak Jamesie. Zapewniam cię jednak, że te książki są naprawdę dobre.

Nie chcąc przeszkadzać swoim rodzicom w rozmowie, Harry wyszedł z pokoju i ruszył w kierunku biblioteki. Próbował przypomnieć sobie, gdzie widział ten tom, który zaprzątał mu myśli. Postanowił zacząć poszukiwania w pobliżu czytelni, ponieważ to właśnie tam go znalazł, gdy podsłuchiwał rozmowę jego taty i ojca chrzestnego.

 _Rekultywacja Magii, Tradycje, Uchwały i jak ich przestrzegać… Jeśli ta książka znajduje się pośród tych, możliwe że nie będę chciał jej nawet przeczytać_ – Harry pomyślał wodząc wzrokiem po półkach – _Co jeśli… znalazłem!_ – tom wyglądał dokładnie tak, jak chłopiec go zapamiętał – był stary i mało interesujący. Gdy chłopiec przyłożył palce do grzbietu tomiszcza, przeszył go nagły dreszcz. Ostrożnie wziął je do rąk i delikatnie strzepał kurz ze skórzanej okładki.

Po paru minutach niezdecydowania, Harry otworzył książkę, po czym zmrużył oczy starając się odczytać prawie nieczytelne pismo znajdujące się na stronie tytułowej. Udało mu się jedynie odczytać fragment tekstu na samym dole kartki.

> Nie wiem co, i czy w ogóle, ludzie w przyszłości będą o mnie mówić. Wiem jednak, że w chwili gdy to piszę, nazywają mnie Hainesem Głupim. Zupełnie tak, jakby ambicja była czymś od czego powinniśmy się stronić.

– Pamiętnik? – Harry wymamrotał marszcząc brwi. Dlaczego mieliby w prywatnej bibliotece pamiętnik obcej osoby?

> Wychowywałem się w cieniu tych, których siła ujawniła się o wiele wcześniej niż moja. Moi bracia, każdy odnoszący wielkie sukcesy, cenieni byli bardziej ode mnie. Przez to, że byłem lekceważony, mój głód udowodnienia własnej wartości był napędzany desperacją. Robiłem rzeczy, o których nawet nie powinienem myśleć.

Po przejrzeniu kilku stron, Harry zauważył powtarzający się podpis. Rozszyfrowanie go zajęło mu dłuższą chwilę: Haines Potter.

 _Mój krewny? Nigdy o nim nie słyszałem_ – pomyślał. Nie był tym jednak zdziwiony, ponieważ nie interesował się historią swojej rodziny.

Decydując się na wzięcie pamiętnika, chłopiec przycisnął go do piersi i wyszedł z pomieszczenia. Nie był jeszcze pewien, czy chciał go przeczytać, ponieważ był w trakcie czytania trzech innych książek, ale zdecydował się zatrzymać go w swoim pokoju - tak na wszelki wypadek.

Następnego dnia miał zjawić się u nich Syriusz, który miał dowiedzieć się czegoś więcej o Durmstrangu, a także znaleźć korepetytora dla swego chrześniaka _\- Czego taki nauczyciel będzie mnie uczył? Każe mi czytać o historii i teorii magii, tak jak robi to czasami moja mama? Mam nadzieję, że nie będzie to jakaś wymagająca kobieta_ – Harry błądził w myślach idąc do swego pokoju – _Wujek Syriusz na pewno nie skaże mnie na takie piekło, prawda? Tak w ogóle, to ciekawe, czy Ron i Draco również będą mieli korepetytorów_ – minęło sporo czasu, odkąd Harry widział swych dawnych przyjaciół. Chłopiec często zastanawiał się, czy ta dwójka jeszcze o nim pamiętała.

Pewnie nie.

Ludzie od zawsze łatwo zapominali o jego istnieniu.

 _Błagam, niech ludzie w Durmstrangu tacy nie będą_ – pomyślał czując się zaniepokojony tą możliwością. Jego największym marzeniem było posiadanie najlepszego przyjaciela. Jednak może nie był na tyle zajmującą osobą, aby ktoś chciał się z nim zaprzyjaźnić?

Z tymi ponurymi myślami, Harry położył się spać.

*

O poranku Harry obudził się, gdy poczuł jak materac na którym spał, ugina się pod czyimś ciężarem. Gdy chłopiec otworzył oczy, zobaczył swego ojca chrzestnego, który patrzył na niego z poważną miną.

– Jest wpół do jedenastej – mężczyzna powiedział – nie zamierzasz wstawać?

– Jest mi tutaj zbyt wygodnie – Harry mruknął ziewając, po czym wtulił się mocniej w ciepłą pościel.

– Twoi rodzice powiedzieli mi o tym, co się wczoraj stało - Syriusz kontynuował kładąc dłoń na głowie chłopca – Mówili ci już, abyś nikomu o tym nie mówił, prawda?

– Mhm.

– Boją się o twoje bezpieczeństwo.

– Ale… Czy posiadanie tej różdżki nie jest epickie? W końcu, jest _siostrzaną_ różdżką samego Czarnego Pana.

– Posiadanie jej jest _niebezpieczne_. Gdyby ludzie się o tym dowiedzieli, bacznie by cię obserwowali. Czarny Pan również – Syriusz zaczął – Będzie on uważać twoją różdżkę za własną, i jeśli w jego oczach nie będziesz jej godny, zabije cię, aby mieć ją z powrotem.

– Naprawdę to zrobi? – Harry wyszeptał z szeroko otworzonymi oczami. Na samą tą myśl przeszedł go silny dreszcz, a kołdra, pod którą leżał, przestała być tak ciepła, jaka była jeszcze chwilę temu.

– Zrobiłby – ojciec chrzestny chłopca potwierdził – A nawet jeśli On pozwoliłby ci żyć, jego Śmierciożercy, którzy zabijają każdego, kto mu się sprzeciwi, nie zostawią cię w spokoju.

– Tylko przez to, że mam tę różdżkę?

– Najmniejsze rzeczy mogą wywołać największe problemy.

– To dlatego mama i tata są zmartwieni.

– Tak.

– Nie puszczę pary z ust – Harry obiecał – Nikt się o tym nigdy nie dowie.

– Zuch chłopak! – mężczyzna powiedział uśmiechając się – A teraz idź umyć zęby i twarz, ubierz się i zejdź na dół na śniadanie. Powiem wam wtedy czego się dowiedziałem o Durmstrangu.

– Uczęszczałeś tam? – chłopiec zapytał idąc w kierunku łazienki. Syriusz przyglądał się poczynaniom chrześniaka opierając się o drzwi łazienki.

– Nie – ojciec chrzestny chłopaka odpowiedział – Wszystkie informacje jakie mam, otrzymałem od tamtejszego dyrektora – Igora Karkaroffa. Ale byłem tam wczoraj.

– Jak tam jest?

– Sam budynek jest mniejszy i o wiele brzydszy od Hogwartu. Mają za to lepszy program nauczania, i uczęszcza tam więcej uczniów.

– Jak to możliwe, że Hogwart jest większy, skoro to Durmstrang ma więcej uczniów? – Harry wybełkotał ze szczoteczką w ustach. Syriusz widząc to, uśmiechnął się czule.

– W Hogwarcie jest wiele nieużywanych sal lekcyjnych. Gmach Durmstrangu ma jedynie cztery piętra, ale wszystkie klasy są tam wykorzystywane, a dormitoria są w osobnych budynkach. Błonia natomiast, są o wiele większe niż te w Hogwarcie, ponieważ są tam trzy boiska do Quidditcha i dwie otwarte areny do pojedynkowania. Słyszałem jednak, że liczba uczniów ma zostać zmniejszona. Nie wiem dlaczego i jak, ale to powiedział mi Igor.

– Areny do pojedynkowania? – Harry zapytał z niedowierzaniem, po czym wypłukał usta z pasty do zębów – Naprawdę się tam pojedynkują?

– Robią to na lekcjach pojedynkowania, które zaczynają się na trzecim roku – Syriusz przytaknął – Karkaroff powiedział, że zajęcia te są na naprawdę wysokim poziomie, i że co roku, Czarny Pan sprawdza poziom zaawansowania w pojedynkowaniu osób, które mają kończyć naukę.

– Czarny Pan rozpozna czym jest moja różdżka jeśli ją zobaczy? – chłopiec zapytał.

– Nie wiemy – mężczyzna odrzekł prowadząc swego chrześniaka do kuchni – Ale jest to możliwe. Właśnie dlatego, kiedy zaczniesz uczęszczać do Durmstrangu…

– Chcemy, abyś był postrzegany jako przeciętny uczeń – Lily dokończyła wypowiedź Syriusza. Kobieta musiała usłyszeć koniec ich rozmowy – Nie zrozum nas źle, mamy nadzieję, że będziesz się dobrze uczyć, ale nie dawaj nikomu powodu, aby cię wyróżniali.

– Czuję się jakbym był tajnym agentem – Harry wyszczerzył zęby w uśmiechu, po czym usiadł obok swojego ojca, który położył przed nim babeczkę.

– Smakołyk dla ciebie – powiedział James puszczając oczko swojemu synowi.

– Najpierw owsianka! – Lily oznajmiła zabierając babeczkę sprzed nosa chłopca.

– _Mamo_.

– Co z egzaminami wstępnymi? – James zapytał Syriusza, który usiadł po drugiej stronie stołu.

– Za rok w lipcu Harry przystąpi do egzaminów, i jeśli je zda, to zacznie naukę we wrześniu.

– Pytałeś, jakiego typu będą to egzaminy? Praktyczne, teoretyczne?

– Celem egzaminu będzie sprawdzenie kompatybilności magicznej kandydatów względem określonych czarów. Nie jesteśmy w stanie przygotować na to naszego jelonka. Jednak korepetytor może przygotować go do tego, co będzie po tym.

– A jak wyglądają dormitoria?

– Bardzo różnią się od tych z Hogwartu – Syriusz zaczął – W tym roku wybudowano całkowicie nowe, które zostaną włączone do użytku, gdy zostanie zakończona czystka wśród uczniów. Ich ilość zostanie drastycznie zmniejszona w tym roku. Ale wracając do dormitoriów, nazwane zostały Siedmioma Wieżami. Nazwa ta jest bardzo adekwatna do ich rzeczywistego wyglądu - jest to siedem kompleksów mieszkalnych, w których na każdym piętrze jest po jednym apartamencie.

– Ile jest tych pięter? – Lily zapytała zaciekawiona.

– Dziesięć. Po wprowadzeniu zmian, które mają odbyć się w tym roku, w szkole pozostanie siedemdziesięciu uczniów.

– To bardzo mało – powiedział zaskoczony James – Ilu jest teraz, sześciuset?

– Mniej więcej – Syriusz przytaknął – Szkoła przygotowywana jest do tego już od dłuższego czasu. Placówki w całej Europie są gotowe przyjąć wyrzuconych uczniów.

– To okrutne – Lily wyszeptała – Wiesz dlaczego tak się dzieje?

– Niestety nie – Syriusz wyznał – Przyjrzałem się mieszkaniom i muszę przyznać, że są naprawdę niezłe. Jeśli Harry dostanie się do Durmstrangu, będzie miał własną łazienkę i aneks kuchenny. Podobno uczniowie mogą wybrać pomiędzy jedzeniem w sali głównej, a przygotowywaniem własnych posiłków u siebie.

– Myślę, że powinniśmy zapisać Harrego na kurs gotowania – Lily zaproponowała – Nawet jeśli teraz jest zbyt młody, aby gotować, w przyszłości może mu się to przydać.

– Mamo! – Harry pisnął – Nie mogę gotować! To-

– Zajęcie dla dziewczyn – Syriusz dokończył wypowiedź swojego chrześniaka – Pieczenie ciasteczek to coś, co dziewczyny robią dla swoich chłopaków.

– Nie ma nic zniewieściałego w przyrządzaniu kurczaka na obiad – Lily odwarknęła – Nie ma nic kobiecego w używaniu ostrych, dużych noży do krojenia i siekania. W jaki sposób przygotowywanie posiłków miałoby być związane z płcią? Co, jedzenie też jest tylko dla kobiet?

– Lily ma rację – James powiedział, próbując powstrzymać śmiech – Zmieniając temat, znalazłeś korepetytora dla Harrego?

– Znajoma poleciła mi tego faceta – Syriusz zaczął – Nazywa się Gilderoy Lockhart. Najwyraźniej, jest swego rodzaju geniuszem? Bohaterem? Nie jestem pewny, ale jest pięciokrotnym laureatem nagrody Najbardziej Czarującego Uśmiechu tygodnika _Czarownica_.

– Wiem kim on jest! – Lily oznajmiła zachwycona – Oh Jamesie, _musimy_ go zatrudnić!

– Dlatego, że ma ładny uśmiech?

– Jest również kawalerem Orderu Merlina Trzeciej Klasy i honorowym członkiem Ligi Czarnej Magii! Oraz napisał wiele wspaniałych książek! – Lily wyjaśniła z błyskiem w oczach – Napisał _Włóczęgi z wilkołakami_ i _Podróże z wampirami_. Jest niesamowicie popularny!

– Mamo – Harry popatrzył na swoją matkę z niedowierzaniem wypisanym na twarzy. Jego tata oraz ojciec chrzestny również patrzyli na Lily zaskoczeni – Jesteś jego _fanką_?

– Nie jestem – Lily odpowiedziała rumieniąc się – Po prostu, on jest bardzo dzielny i podobno potężny, i osiągnął tak wiele, i-

– Jest pięciokrotnym laureatem nagrody Najbardziej Czarującego Uśmiechu tygodnika _Czarownica_ – James wtrącił – Niech ci będzie. Jeśli się zgodzi, zatrudnimy go jako korepetytora Harrego. Syriuszu, mówiłeś, że nie spotkałeś go osobiście?

– Niestety nie. Ale poproszę Sinistrę, aby zaplanowała spotkanie.

– Mogę przeprowadzić rozmowę kwalifikacyjną. W końcu, przeczytałam wszystkie jego książki i wiem z kim mamy do czynienia.

– Hura – Harry wymamrotał jedząc owsiankę – Już nie mogę się doczekać.

*

Trzy dni później, posiadłość Potterów lśniła czystością, a Harry czekał w salonie na przybycie mężczyzny, który miał zostać jego nauczycielem. Chłopiec siedział w nowych, i jakże niewygodnych szatach, obok swego ojca chrzestnego, który próbował zaniepokoić swego chrześniaka.

– Tak właściwie, to co on będzie mnie uczył? – Harry zapytał podirytowany zachowaniem Syriusza – Naprawdę muszę się tak ubierać na każde zajęcia?

– Wiesz, Harry – Syriusz próbował stłumić śmiech – Zauważyłem, że ponad połowa twoich wypowiedzi to pytania. Jesteś ciekawskim, małym jelonkiem czyż nie?

– Mam dziesięć lat. Nie jestem mały.

– Oczywiście, że nie.

– Przygotujcie się, bo zaraz tu będzie – James powiedział wchodząc do salonu – Zachowuj się najlepiej jak potrafisz, ok?

– Czy kiedykolwiek byłem nieuprzejmy względem gości? – Harry zapytał, a jego ojciec zaśmiał się.

– Miałem na myśli Syriusza, nie ciebie.

– Ej! – Syriusz wykrzyczał z oburzeniem – Zawsze zachowuję się najlepiej jak potrafię!

– Merlinie, uratuj nas – James odpowiedział rozbawiony, gdy kominek się aktywował. Po chwili Lily weszła do pokoju uśmiechając się promiennie. Za nią wszedł wysoki mężczyzna o długich, złotych włosach i jasnych, niebieskich oczach.

Był ubrany w jasne, fioletowe szaty.

– Witam – powiedział gość, po czym uścisnął dłonie z Jamesem, Syriuszem, i na końcu, Harrym – Zapewne już wiecie, ale nazywam się Gilderoy Lockhart. Profesor Lockhart. Przepiękny dom, pani Potter. Absolutnie zachwycający.

– Oh proszę, mów do mnie Lily – kobieta powiedziała zachwycona – I dziękuję za komplement. Proszę, usiądź. Chciałbyś się napić kawy lub herbaty?

– Poproszę wodę źródlaną – Lockhart odrzekł z kolejnym olśniewającym uśmiechem – Nie piję kawy i herbaty, są złe dla moich zębów.

 _To ma być mój korepetytor?_ – Harry pomyślał, patrząc z niedowierzaniem na okropne, fioletowe szaty – _Ten koleś?_

– Brzmi na niekompetentnego – Syriusz wyszeptał, gdy Lily była zajęta rozmową kwalifikacyjną. James przytaknął ze zmartwionym wyrazem twarzy.

– Masz rację – mężczyzna odpowiedział – Ale jeśli go nie zatrudnię, Lily będzie na mnie zła.

– Pantofel.

– _Mąż_.

– Tato, naprawdę _ten typ_ będzie mnie uczył? – Harry zapytał cicho – Nie uważam, że jego czaszka jest pusta, ale nie sądzę, że nauczy mnie czegokolwiek.

– Może cię nauczyć, jaki powinieneś nie być – Syriusz odparł śmiejąc się pod nosem. Chłopiec przeszył go morderczym spojrzeniem.

– To ty go znalazłeś – chłopak zaczął – Wujku, nienawidzę cię.

Harry nie wyczekiwał przyszłych lekcji. Już nie.


	2. Rozdział 2

Harry szybko pojął, że Gilderoy ,,mów do mnie Gildy’’ Lockhart, potrafił mówić jedynie o sobie. Było to dla chłopca frustrujące. Dlaczego jego matka wpuściła _tego człowieka_ do ich domu? Ah, racja, przecież była jego _fanką_ – nawet jeśli zawzięcie temu zaprzeczała. Młody Potter nie wiedział co na ten temat sądzić – czuł się zawiedziony postawą swej rodzicielki.

Skrzaty domowe przygotowały pomieszczenie do nauki, w którym Lockhart nauczał Harrego każdego dnia przez dwie godziny. Każda lekcja była przeprowadzana według pewnego schematu – mężczyzna dawał swemu podopiecznemu materiały do czytania, które ten zazwyczaj odkładał w kąt i brał swoją książkę. Następnie przez resztę zajęć, Lockhart opowiadał chłopcowi o swoim życiu i udawał, że nie widzi przeróżnych tomów, które przewijają się przez ręce młodzieńca.

Taki układ funkcjonował bez zarzutu.

–…uwierz mi, ktokolwiek inny uciekłby stamtąd, gdyby tylko miał okazję! Dziesięć, a właściwie to chyba nawet _dwadzieścia_ wilkołaków szarżowało na mnie. Oczywistym było, że chciały pozbawić mnie życia. Ale nie wiedziały _z kim_ się mierzą! Ja, oczywiście, zdołałem pokonać je wszystkie-

_Nie mogę uwierzyć, że on nie został jeszcze zamordowany_ _– Harry pomyślał, gdy zaczynał czytać kolejny rozdział książki Greenwitch_ _autorstwa Susan Cooper._

_– Powiedz mi, Harry – Lockhart przybrał poważną minę i spojrzał na swego ucznia –_ Myślałeś może o kupnie szat w pawie wzory? Te barwy wyglądałyby na tobie fantastycznie! Jedyny kolor w jakim cię widuję, to czerń, która jest genialnym kolorem i którą można łączyć ze wszystkim, ale ta monotonia w twej garderobie jest przytłaczająca.

 _– Szaty w pawie wzory? –_ Harry powtórzył słowa mężczyzny, nie wiedząc jak zareagować – Nie. Naprawdę nie. Proszę, nie chcę żadnych szat w pawie wzory. Powiedz, jakiego zaklęcia użyłeś do pokonania tych wilkołaków?

 _–_ Jesteś za młody, aby je znać – Lockhart odpowiedział wymijająco _–_ Ale mogę ci powiedzieć, jak uratowałem dwie damy przed boginem, co ty na to? Byłem w Zimbabwe, gdzie kupiłem wspaniałe pomarańczowe szaty, które pokażę ci jutro, gdy nagle bogin - a właściwie to _więcej_ niż jeden, cała _gromada_ boginów...

Harry gapił się osłupiały na mężczyznę przez dłuższą chwilę, po czym westchnął i powrócił do czytania książki. Zrezygnowany stwierdził, że jeśli chce się czegokolwiek nauczyć, będzie musiał to zrobić na własną rękę, ponieważ Lockhart jedynie marnował jego czas.

Matka chłopca twierdziła, że Lockhart był w Ravenclawie – domu dla tych z bystrym umysłem. Jednak młodemu Potterowi ciężko było w to uwierzyć.

_Nie mogę tak po prostu marnować czasu_ _– Harry pomyślał powstrzymując ziewnięcie – Mama chce, abym dostał się do Durmstrangu. Co jeśli się nie dostanę, bo nie będę wystarczająco dobrze przygotowany?_

_Chłopiec_ zdawał sobie sprawę z tego, że w Durmstrangu będą się uczyć dziedzice najbardziej zniesławionych czystokrwistych rodzin, którzy na pewno będą znać jakieś mroczne zaklęcia, oraz będą wiedzieć, jak się bronić. Jak ktoś taki jak on miał zaimponować komuś, kiedy będzie porównywany do takich osób? 

Harry uważnie słuchał wszystkiego, co na temat Durmstrangu miał do powiedzenia jego ojciec chrzestny. Podobno, w tym roku będzie o wiele ciężej się tam dostać, ponieważ liczba przyjmowanych uczniów będzie o wiele mniejsza. Z tego powodu, matka chłopca była bardzo zdeterminowana i pomagała swojemu synowi w nauce. Jednak mimowolnie, Harry był pełen wątpliwości.

A nawet gdyby się tam dostał, czy poradziłby sobie? Jakie zmiany tak naprawdę tam zaszły? Po co zmieniać ilość przyjmowanych osób i podejmować tak drastyczne kroki, jak przenoszenie uczniów, którzy nie spełniają wymagań nowego programu nauczania?

Harry nie przepadał za nauką. Jednak był świadomy tego, że jeśli miał zamiar nie zostać pożartym przez wilki, będzie musiał się do niej przyłożyć.

 _–_ Profesorze, mogę zadać pytanie?

 _– Harry skarbie, mówiłem ci już,_ że przyjaciele mówią na mnie Glidy.

_– Nauczysz mnie jakichś zaklęć? – chłopiec zapytał – Wiem, że teoria jest ważna, jednak chcę mieć również zajęcia praktyczne._

_–_ Mamy na to dużo czasu _–_ Lockhart odpowiedział lekceważąco _–_ Wciąż jesteś-

 _–_ Będę uczęszczał do _Durmstrangu_ _– Harry przerwał mężczyźnie ogarnięty strachem – Będę się uczyć z dziećmi Śmierciożerców._ _Nie mogę marnować czasu słuchając, jak opowiadasz_ o fikcyjnych bohaterach, gdy zdaję sobie sprawę z tego, że będę chodzić do szkoły znanej z nauki czarnej magii.

_– Harry skarbie – Lockhart zaczął, lecz młody Potter znowu się wtrącił._

_– Potrzebuję nauczyciela_ _– Harry poczuł, jak łzy zbierają mu się w oczach –_ A nie... Nie wiem, kimkolwiek _ty_ jesteś. Niańką? Muszę się nauczyć, jak się bronić, a jedyne co tutaj robię, to siedzenie i zanudzanie się na śmierć. Nie mogę sobie pozwolić na bycie _przeciętnym._ W Durmstrangu nie będę mieć nikogo, kto mógłby mnie obronić. Dlatego muszę się nauczyć jak _sam_ mam to robić – mężczyzna wpatrywał się w chłopca z dziwnie pustym wyrazem twarzy przez dłuższą chwilę. Ta ekspresja sprawiała, iż mężczyzna wyglądał przerażająco niepodobnie do siebie.

 _– Jesteś pewien? – Lockhart zapytał –_ Musisz wiedzieć, że jak raz się czegoś nauczysz, nie możesz się tego oduczyć. Wiedza może być ciężarem. I im więcej wiesz, tym trudniej jest wybaczyć innym ich niewiedzę.

_– Jesteś w stanie to zrobić? – chłopiec, po usłyszeniu słów mężczyzny, poczuł przypływ nadziei – Kim jesteś tak naprawdę? Wojownikiem? Bajarzem?_

_– Jestem sobą – Gilderoy odparł – Wiem, kim jestem, i znam swoją wartość. Istnieje_ ogromna ilość zaklęć kontrolujących umysł, które dzięki temu na mnie _nie działają_. Potęga tkwi w byciu indywidualnym _–_ Lockhart kontynuował strzepując nieistniejący kurz ze swojej peleryny _–_ Ludzie nie rozumieją tych, którzy się od nich różnią. Nie potrafią przewidzieć ich zachowania.

 _– Czego mnie nauczysz? – młody Potter zapytał niepewny. Mężczyzna_ uśmiechnął się serdecznie i pomachał przed nosem chłopca jasnym piórem w kolorze fuksji.

 _–_ Nauczę cię przydatnych rzeczy – Lockhart obiecał – Zaczniemy od mowy ciała. Ale najpierw, musimy wprowadzić do twej szafy trochę kolorów.

*

_–_ Gildy jest strasznie _dziwny_ _–_ Harry oznajmił podczas obiadu _–_ Jeszcze nigdy nie spotkałem kogoś takiego.

 _–_ Coś musi w nim byś, skoro nazywasz do Gildim – James powiedział – Nauczyłeś się już czegoś, co ci się może przydać?

 _– Nie, jeszcze nie. Tracę tylko czas – Póki co. Chłopiec miał jednak_ wrażenie, że po dzisiejszej rozmowie z mężczyzną, wszystko zmieni się na lepsze.

_– Dajcie spokój – Lily westchnęła – Miałeś dopiero pięć lekcji. Daj mu czas. Początki zawsze są trudne. Gilderoy nie zna cię jeszcze i nie wie, czego powinien cię nauczyć._

_– Wciąż powtarza_ , że powinienem przestać nosić tylko czarne ubrania. Ten mężczyzna chce, abym nosił szaty w tęczowych kolorach i pawich wzorach! _– Harry wolałby umrzeć, niż zniżyć się do takiego poziomu._

 _–_ To byłby widok – James powiedział pod nosem – Ale przecież masz też zielone szaty. I niebieskie.

 _– Niebieski nie jest kolorem Harrego – Lily zauważyła – Zielony,_ szary, czarny, srebrny... Te kolory najlepiej pasują mojemu małemu mężczyźnie.

_– Możemy skupić się na tym co jest istotne_ _? – Harry zapytał – Chyba nie zmusisz swego jedynego dziecka do noszenia tęczowych ubrań, prawda?_

_–_ Byłoby to dla ciebie dobrym doświadczeniem – Lily zaczęła się droczyć z synem. Ten jednak, rozłożył swe ręce w frustracji i wyszedł z kuchni w akompaniamencie śmiechu rodziców. Wchodząc po schodach, chłopiec poczuł, jakby cały świat był przeciwko niemu. Nie miał nawet ochoty na czytanie jednej ze swoich książek.

Od kiedy dowiedział się o Durmstrangu, nie mógł przestać o nim myśleć. Zastanawiał się, czy potrafiłby zaprzyjaźnić się z kimś stamtąd, ponieważ był bardzo samotny w tym wielkim, pustym domu. Harry wiedział jednak, że będzie się czuł niekomfortowo w towarzystwie tylu osób.

 _A jeśli wszyscy będą tam tak narcystyczni jak Draco?_ _– chłopiec pomyślał – W końcu, nawet mój korepetytor jest zapatrzonym w siebie idiotą_ _– Jednak czy aby na pewno? Kim tak właściwie był Lockhart?_

Młody Potter westchnął, po czym postanowił przestać zaprzątać sobie tym głowę, i wziął do rąk pamiętnik, który znalazł w bibliotece. Może w końcu przyszedł czas na przeczytanie go? Jeśli będzie mieć trochę szczęścia, być może znajdzie tam jedną lub dwie inkantacje.

 _– Haines Potter – Harry przeczytał pod nosem, mrużąc oczy._ Merlinie, jak ktoś mógł mieć tak niechlujne pismo – _Ciekawe, kiedy zostało to napisane_ – chłopiec pomyślał. Kartki tomu były już pożółkłe, jednak nie były zniszczone aż tak, jak jego okładka. Niestety, nie było to żadne opowiadanie, więc wolumin nie utrzymał zainteresowania młodego Pottera na długo.

 _Może Gildy zacznie mnie w końcu uczyć, gdy zacznę nosić mniej czerni_ _–_ Harry pomyślał z niechęcią _– Wydawał się być szczery, gdy rozmawialiśmy ostatnio._

Wywód mężczyzny o byciu innym od wszystkich, a przez to nieprzewidywalnym, który skończył się zaledwie parę godzin temu, sprawił, że Harry poczuł, jakby trzymał wszystkie fragmenty układanki, ale nie wiedział jak je ze sobą połączyć. Było to głupie uczucie _–_ chłopiec nie był przecież w środku żadnej _zagadki_.

_Harry zastanawiał się, czy gdyby powiedział Gilderoyowi, co chciałby się nauczyć, przyniosłoby to jakiekolwiek rezultaty. Czy Lockhart kompletnie by to zignorował, czy wziąłby to pod uwagę? Chłopiec opanował już dużą część teoretycznego materiału – chciałby się nauczyć czegoś przydatnego, do czego mógłby użyć swojej różdżki._

Młody Potter wstał z łóżka i podszedł do komody, na której leżała jego różdżka. Wpatrywał się przez dłuższą chwilę w czerwone pudełko, w którym się znajdowała. Ostrożnie je otworzył, po czym zaczął wpatrywać się w znajdujący się tam przedmiot. Jedenaście cali, ostrokrzew, pióro feniksa. Nikt by się nie spodziewał, że tak niegroźnie wyglądająca rzecz była siostrzaną różdżką samego Czarnego Pana.

To było zdumiewające. Harry nie mógł zaprzeczyć, iż na samą tę myśl czuł lekkie podekscytowanie. Miał coś wspólnego z władcą magicznej Wielkiej Brytanii. Jak _czadowe_ to było?

Czarny Pan Voldemort był oficjalnym władcą brytyjskiego Magicznego Świata oraz nieoficjalnym liderem europejskiej magicznej społeczności. Harry wiedział jedynie, że doszedł on do władzy po niespodziewanej śmierci Albusa Dumbledora ponad dekadę temu, po czym wprowadził całe społeczeństwo w nowy wiek dobrobytu i pokoju. Młody Potter jednak naczytał się wystarczająco dużo fikcyjnych historii, aby ślepo nie oddawać czci ludziom u władzy.

Polityka. Samo to słowo wywoływało dreszcze u Harrego. Wszystko stawało się bardziej skomplikowane niż mogłoby być, gdy wchodziła w grę. Chłopiec był szczęśliwy, że jego rodzina nie była jedną z tych, które obracały się w politycznych kręgach, tak jak ojciec Draco oraz Syriusz. Jednak oni obydwoje byli wysoko postawionymi Śmierciożercami, więc było to od nich wymagane.

Harry zrobiłby wszystko, aby pójść w ślady rodziców i nie mieszać się w politykę. Wszystko.

*

Tygodnie mijały, a życie Harrego pozostawało w dużym stopniu niezmienne. Chłopiec wciąż, ku własnej irytacji, musiał przez pięć dni w tygodniu uczęszczać na _lekcje_. Jednak jego ekscentryczny nauczyciel nie był już tak denerwujący, jak na samym początku, i nauczył Harrego paru dość użytecznych zaklęć.

Nie żeby mógł używać ich poza zajęciami.

 _– Mam pytanie –_ chłopiec powiedział pewnego dnia, przerywając paplaninę Gildiego. Młody Potter doszedł niedawno do szokującego wniosku i zrozumiał, że lubił swego nauczyciela, pomimo jego dziwactw oraz tego, jak cholernie denerwujący był ten człowiek.

 _– Więc je zadaj – starszy_ czarodziej odpowiedział _–_ W końcu jestem tutaj, aby rzucić trochę światła na twą ignorancję.

 _– Dzięki – Harry odparł z sarkazmem w głosie –_ Jeśli Hogwart jest dla uczniów jedynie z Wielkiej Brytanii, Durmstrang zaczął przyjmować tak niewielu, Beauxbatons akceptuje tyle osób, ile Hogwart, a Szkoła Flory Charm jest dla tych, którzy są specjalnej troski... to co z resztą? Gdzie będą chodzić ci, którzy się nie dostaną do tych szkół?

_– Na innych kontynentach również są szkoły – odrzekł Gildy – Mogą być też uczeni w domach. W małych miasteczkach, popularne jest nauczanie młodzieży z okolic przez rodziców, którzy są dobrzy w danych dziedzinach._

_–_ Nigdy o tym nie słyszałem _– wymamrotał Harry._

 _–_ Cóż, wiem, że nie każdy wie tyle, co ja – mężczyzna odpowiedział zdawkowo _–_ Nie martw się, przywykłem do tego.

 _A ja przywykłem do twojej paplaniny_ _– chłopiec pomyślał,_ kiedy zauważył, że nie był w stanie wykrzesać z siebie krzty irytacji, która towarzyszyła mu przy każdej rozmowie z jego nauczycielem.

 _– To właśnie dlatego tutaj jestem – Gildy kontynuował – Aby_ uratować cię od głupoty i ignorancji, które posiadasz nie z własnej winy, drogie dziecko. Nie możemy być wszyscy geniuszami, prawda?

 _–_ Mama wspomniała, że mówiłeś jej o jakiejś wycieczce _–_ Harry zmienił temat. Jednak był podirytowany _–_ To prawda?

 _–_ Owszem. Uważam, że twoja społeczna nieporadność jest tragiczna. Powinieneś być, tak jak ja, bardziej otwarty na ludzi.

_– Nie potrafiłbym być taki jak ty._

_–_ Oh, Harry _–_ Gildy zachichotał. _Zachichotał_ _–_ Musisz być bardziej pewny siebie.

 _– Nie, naprawdę – chłopiec odrzekł sardonicznie – Nie potrafiłbym. A więc, kiedy i gdzie się wybierzemy?_ Mam nadzieję, że nie jest to żaden pokaz mody. Bo jeśli tak, to ja nigdzie nie idę.

 _–_ Harry skarbie, daj spokój. Nie bądź takim _nudziarzem_

 _–_ A więc to jest jakiś pokaz! W czym miałoby mi pomóc oglądanie ubrań?

 _–_ W wielu rzeczach _–_ Gildy powiedział tonem, który zakrawał o osądzający – Nauczysz się czegoś o materiałach; które ochronią cię przed ogniem lub utonięciem oraz jaka jest cena butów ze smoczej skóry. Już nie wspominając o mojej dobrej znajomej Peppicie Peppino, która pokaże ci swoją najnowszą kolekcję szat wyjściowych, na którą czekam od ostatniego Bożego Narodzenia. Mam również nadzieję, że znajdziemy coś dla ciebie, co nie jest w czarnym kolorze.

 _–_ A moje zdanie-

 _–_ Słucham co twa dusza pragnie, nie co twoje usta mówią. Wyruszamy jutro. Żadnych czarnych ubrań, bo zmuszę cię do noszenia pomarańczowych szat.

I właśnie w taki sposób Harry Potter, dziesięciolatek ubrany w ciemnozielone szaty, znalazł się następnego dnia w Rzymie.

Gilderoy, ubrany w złote szaty, przebijał się przez tłum, który zdawał się znać bardzo dobrze. Chłopiec był zmuszony posłusznie podążać za swym nauczycielem. Jego policzki były szczypane _–_ za bycie uroczym _–_ zbyt dużo razy, aby to zliczyć, ale wystarczająco, by sprawić, żeby go bolały.

 _–_ A _to_ , Gildy, jest przyozdobione piórami Lelka Wróżebnika! Spójrz! _–_ kobieta z ciemnymi włosami upiętymi w skomplikowaną fryzurę powiedziała mocno akcentowanym angielskim _–_ Odpychają one tusz i olej, dzięki czemu na ubraniach nie powstają plamy. Zaprojektowałam tę pelerynę w taki sposób, aby okrywała ramiona i ręce, dzięki czemu odpycha również wodę - co sprawia, że nosząc ją, będziesz chroniony również przed deszczem! Wspaniała, nieprawdaż?

 _–_ Peppito, jesteś _geniuszem_ _–_ Lockhart powiedział z podziwem w głosie _–_ Toż to arcydzieło! Harry, podejdź i spójrz na to!

 _–_ Czy to jest twój... syn? _–_ Peppita zapytała patrząc na chłopca _–_ Urocze dziecko, dobra robota.

 _–_ Jest moim uczniem _–_ Gildy pospieszył z wyjaśnieniem _–_ Miałem nadzieję, że znajdziemy tutaj coś dla niego. Biedne dziecko, prawie zawsze nosi czarne ubrania.

 _–_ To okropne! _–_ kobieta sapnęła _–_ Nie martw się, nie masz się już czym dołować! Peppita się tobą zajmie, młody człowieku. Gildy, ile on ma lat?

 _–_ Dziesięć, za niedługo zacznie szkołę.

 _–_ Oh, wspaniale! Może jakieś buty? Z prawdziwej skóry! I to nie byle jakiej, o nie. Peppita nie projektuje butów ze zwykłej skóry _–_ Kobieta pokręciła głową z zadowoleniem na twarzy, po czym kontynuowała _–_ Skóra Żaberta! Gładka, bezwłosa i zielona. Zieleń ci pasuje, młody człowieku.

 _–_ Tak właściwie, to miałem na myśli coś... _szczególnego_ _–_ Gildy powiedział podstępnie, a Harry zamrugał, zaskoczony zmianą tonu głosu. Widać było, że mężczyzna coś kombinował. _–_ Harry chce się dostać do Durmstrangu.

 _– Ah_ _–_ Peppita wyglądała, jakby doznała pewnego olśnienia. Młody Potter nie był pewny, co się dzieje, ale miał nadzieję, że nie będzie to zbyt krzywdzące dla jego dumy _–_ Peleryna niewidka? Ostatnio znaleźliśmy kilka Demimozów i stworzyliśmy dwie.

 _–_ Nie _–_ Gilderoy odpowiedział kręcąc głową _– Szukam czegoś, co jest bardzo trudne do zdobycia._

 _–_ To może peleryna ze skrzydeł Dirikraka? _–_ kobieta zapytała odwracając się w stronę Harrego _–_ Dirikraki są znane ze swych wybitnych umiejętności ucieczki; stworzenie to może zniknąć w kłębie piór i pojawić się w innym miejscu. Ten płaszcz pozwala na to samo.

 _–_ To jest jak teleportacja, której prędzej czy później sam się nauczy _– odrzekł mężczyzna._

 _–_ To co powiesz na kurtkę ze skóry Buchorożca? Chroni ona przed większością klątw.

 _–_ Hmm _–_ Gildy zacisnął usta w zamyśleniu, po czym pokręcił głową _– Przepraszam_ _słońce_ , ale muszę powiedzieć nie. Niektóre klątwy powodują większą krzywdę osobie noszącej skórę Buchorożca, a ja nie chcę narażać na to mojego podopiecznego.

 _– To_ zrozumiałe _–_ Peppita kiwnęła głową _–_ Nie martw się skarbie, znajdziemy coś. Wiesz, że kilka dni temu jakiś naciągacz próbował sprzedać mi coś, co nazywał futrem nundu? Nundu! Pięćdziesięciu zgranych czarodziejów nie jest w stanie zabić tego stworzenia!

 _–_ Oszuści z branży włókienniczej są bezwstydni _–_ Gildy przytaknął _–_ Posłuchaj, chciałem cię zapytać o to cały wieczór. Ta suknia, którą masz na sobie… Czyżby to był Pogrebin?

 _–_ Dobry kamuflaż _–_ projektantka potwierdziła z uśmiechem _–_ Ludzie zauważają mnie tylko wtedy, gdy chcę być zauważona.

Harry wstał znudzony i zaczął przysłuchiwać się rozmowie jednym uchem. Chłopiec musiał przyznać, że właściwości różnych rodzajów skór i łusek wykorzystywanych przy produkcji ubrań były interesujące. Jednak wiedział, że najczęściej używanymi były te podstawowe: wełna, bawełna, jedwab i inne _normalne_. Poza tym, jego matka była przeciwko zabijaniu zwierząt dla skóry.

 _– Chcę dla niego coś subtelnego. Nie musi to być z tegorocznej kolekcji._ Tak jak wspominałem, prawdopodobnie będzie uczęszczał do Durmstrangu, więc chcę, aby było to coś, czego inni nie zauważą _– Gilderoy powiedział. Nagle, kobieta mocno złapała mężczyznę za ramię._

 _–_ Mam coś _idealnego_ dla ciebie _–_ Peppita wyszeptała _– Jest to jednak kosztownie i nielegalne,_ Gilderoyu Lockharcie. Trzymam to na zapleczu, w sejfie, do którego tylko ja mam dostęp. Jeśli chcesz, możemy po to iść, ale chłopiec musi to od razu założyć. Peppita _wie_ , Gilderoyu, że jeśli ktoś dowie się, że on to ma, to zabije chłopca bez skrupułów, aby to zdobyć.

 _–_ A co _to_ jest? _– Gildy_ zapytał. Harry spodziewał się, że kobieta znów zasugeruje coś bezsensownego.

 _–_ Jak wy Anglicy to nazywacie, podkoszulek. Ze skóry Mantykory _–_ kobieta odpowiedziała głosem o wiele niższym niż poprzednio _–_ Chroni ona przed prawie _wszystkimi_ znanymi zaklęciami i klątwami, niezależnie od tego, jak bardzo cienka jest. Chłopak będzie ją nosić pod ubraniami, więc jego klatka piersiowa będzie chroniona. Materiał jest rozciągliwy, więc może jej używać przez parę lat, w zależności od tego jak bardzo urośnie.

 _–_ Ty, moja pani _–_ Gilderoy zaczął zdumiony _–_ jesteś _klejnotem_.

 _–_ Wiem _–_ projektantka odpowiedziała kiwając głową _–_ Jestem przecież Peppita Peppino!

 _–_ Słyszysz to, Harry? – mężczyzna powiedział, kładąc dłoń na ramieniu chłopca – Nie cieszysz się, że to akurat ja jestem twoim nauczycielem oraz, że cię tutaj zabrałem? Peppito skarbie, wezmę również tę marynarkę – Gildy oznajmił, wskazując na srebrną, błyszczącą część garderoby, która wyglądała na wykonaną z łusek – Prawdziwa skóra?

 _–_ Skóra Wsiąkiewki _– kobieta potwierdziła – Jedna z moich najlepszych marynarek._ Wsiąkiewki mają zdolność zmniejszania i powiększania się, w zależności od potrzeby, dzięki czemu ubrania wykonane z jej skóry dopasowują się do osoby.

 _– Wygląda zniewalająco – Gilderoy pochwalił robotę swej przyjaciółki – Harry,_ chodźmy zobaczyć twój prezent.

 _Więc jednak ta podróż nie była na darmo_ _–_ młody Potter pomyślał, podążając za mężczyzną i projektantką _– Może Gildy jest w porząd-_

 _–_ Harry skarbie _–_ Gilderoy zaczął odwracając się w stronę chłopca _–_ Skoro teraz masz coś, co będzie cię chronić, nie muszę cię uczyć zaklęć, prawda?

*

Kolejne miesiące minęły, jednak tym razem, niosąc ze sobą zmiany.

Konflikt z Rebeliantami _–_ światową grupą, sprzeciwiającą się Lordowi Voldemortowi, i chcącą zakończyć jego reżim _–_ zaognił się, co przyczyniło się do większej ilości godzin, jakie rodzice Harrego musieli spędzać w pracy. Nawet Syriusz, który był wysoko postawionym Śmierciożercą, był zapracowany. 

Przez całą tę sytuację, chłopiec był zmuszony spędzać coraz więcej czasu ze swym _nauczycielem_.

 _–_ Za niedługo odbędą się egzaminy wstępne _–_ Gildy powiedział pewnego pochmurnego poniedziałku _–_ Jak się czujesz, Harry skarbie?

 _–_ Nie wiem _–_ Harry odburknął nie odrywając wzroku od książki, którą czytał. Gilderoy patrzył na niego przez chwilę, po czym westchnął i zaczął poprawiać kapelusz, który miał na głowie, przysięgając sobie, że już nigdy więcej nie założy czerwonego. To nie był jego kolor.

 _–_ Jeśli się tam dostaniesz, przyniesiesz wiele prestiżu swojej rodzinie. I mi, oczywiście. W końcu jestem twoim nauczycielem. Nie żebym nie miał już wystarczającego rozgłosu, wiele osób uważa mnie za bohatera.

 _–_ Skoro jesteś takim bohaterem, dlaczego nie walczysz z Rebeliantami?

 _–_ Muszę się tobą opiekować. Poświęcam Ordery Merlina, które mógłbym otrzymać, tylko po to, by upewnić się, że nie jesteś samotny.

 _–_ Twoja nieobecność nie będzie źródłem mojego smutku.

 _–_ Ah, nieobecność _–_ Gildy westchnął _–_ Wyszłaś z mojego spojrzenia jak piękny sen, a ja szukam cię na próżno na łące i strumieniu.

 _–_ Co? _–_ Harry zapytał marszcząc brwi. Blondyn puścił oczko do chłopca i uśmiechnął się szeroko.

 _–_ George Linley. Dziewczyny go uwielbiają.

 _Zastanawiam się, jaka kobieta byłaby w stanie być z nim w związku_ _–_ Harry pomyślał, po czym pokręcił głową i wrócił do czytania książki. Gildy zaczął się boczyć, ponieważ był w nastroju do dzielenia się swoją światową mądrością na temat, cóż, wszystkiego. 

_–_ Zawsze czytasz te opowiadania _–_ mężczyzna zaczął _–_ Nie ma w nich nawet faktów. Niektórzy uważają, że czytanie ich jest całkowicie pozbawione jakichkolwiek korzyści.

 _–_ Niektóre wydarzenia w nich zawarte faktycznie nigdy się nie wydarzyły, jednak _–_ Harry odpowiedział nie odrywając wzroku od książki _–_ Wyobraźnia i fikcja stanowią ponad trzy czwarte naszego życia.

 _–_ Ty... cytujesz ludzi _–_ Gildy odrzekł zaskoczony _–_ A co ty na to? Ten, kto ma wyobraźnie bez wiedzy, ma skrzydła, ale nie ma stóp. Joseph Joubert. Znasz go?

 _–_ Nie.

_– Był jednym z najbardziej znanych charłaków._

_–_ Rozumiem.

 _–_ Ah, zaczynasz być opryskliwy. To dlatego, iż moja wiedza sprawia, że czujesz się gorszy? Harry skarbie, nie martw się. Mam o dwadzieścia lat doświadczenia więcej od ciebie.

 _–_ Doświadczenia w czym? _–_ młody Potter zapytał.

 _–_ W życiu _–_ mężczyzna odpowiedział _– W_ byciu bohaterem. Znaną osobą. Nauczyło mnie to przeżywania mojego życia w inny sposób. Ja mam _wrogów_. Ty nie masz żadnych.

 _–_ Póki co _–_ Harry odrzekł _–_ Tata zawsze mi powtarza, że każda osoba z własnymi poglądami ma wrogów. A mama mówi, że mam ich wiele.

 _–_ To zachwycająco przygnębiające. Co powiesz na uczestnictwo w kolejnym pokazie mody?

 _–_ Oszalałeś?

 _–_ Dlaczego każdy się mnie o to pyta? _–_ Gilderoy wymamrotał kręcąc głową _–_ Dobrze, wracaj do tych swoich głupich książek, Harry skarbie. Po prostu nie oczekuj, że będę zachwycony twoim zachowaniem.

 _–_ Mi to odpowiada _–_ Harry zapewnił mężczyznę _– Ja_ jestem z tego zadowolony.

I był. Opowiadania nie były dotknięte przez działania Rebeliantów. Jego rodzina już tak.

*

Harry był przekonany, że nadejście lipca trwało _całą wieczność_. Jednak, gdy miesiąc ten się zaczął, chłopiec nie wiedział, co powinien ze sobą zrobić. Egzaminy wstępne miały odbyć się za trzy dni, a on był zbyt zdenerwowany, aby skupić się na nauce.

 _Co jeśli się nie dostanę?_ _–_ pomyślał _– Owszem, zawsze mogę iść do Hogwartu, ale..._ _– młody Potter postanowił przejść się przed snem, więc wyszedł ze swego pokoju, i ruszył korytarzem prowadzącym ku klatce schodowej. Zatrzymał się, gdy usłyszał głos swojej matki._

 _–_ Tylko dziesiątka zostanie przyjęta _–_ Lily powiedziała zmartwiona _–_ Zastanawiam się, dlaczego całkowicie zmienili to, jak funkcjonuje ta szkoła.

 _–_ Chodzą pogłoski, że Czarny Pan chce zamienić Durmstrang w szkołę wojskową _–_ Syriusz odpowiedział _–_ Najwyraźniej Rebelianci zaczynają sprawiać zbyt dużo problemów, więc Lord Voldemort chce zacząć rekrutować dzieci mające potencjał.

 _–_ Rebelianci _–_ James westchnął pocierając oczy _–_ Jak ja bym chciał, aby w końcu się poddali... Dlaczego w ogóle walczą? _O co walczą_?

 _–_ O supremację Szlam _–_ Lily powiedziała ostro. Harry wzdrygnął się, gdy to usłyszał. W takich momentach nienawidził swoją matkę, ponieważ wypluwała jad na samą siebie.

 _–_ Lily…

 _–_ Co? Tak właśnie nas-

 _–_ Nie musisz używać tego słowa _–_ James powiedział cicho _– Nie ma nic złego w tym, że nie jest się Czystokrwistym. Wiesz to doskonale. Nie musisz rekompensować sobie czegokolwiek._

 _–_ Ja-

 _–_ Myślę, że Harremu się uda _–_ Syriusz pospiesznie zmienił temat _–_ Karkaroff wie, że Harry jest moim chrześniakiem. Jednak wiedząc, że Durmstrang może zostać przekształcony w szkołę wojskową, wciąż chcecie go tam wysłać? Co jeśli Czarny Pan odwiedzał tę placówkę właśnie w tym celu? Merlinie, jak mogłem być tak ślepy? To miałoby sens!

 _–_ Harry zostanie Śmierciożercą niezależnie od tego, do jakiej szkoły pójdzie _–_ Lily odparła _–_ Więc _tak_ , jestem pewna, że Durmstrang będzie dla niego najlepszą szkołą.

 _–_ Lily ma rację _– przytaknął James, niezbyt pewien, czy sam wierzy we własne słowa_ _–_ Chodzi o to, że w dzisiejszych czasach wszystko jest tak nieprzewidywalne.

 _–_ Życie zawsze było nieprzewidywalne _–_ Syriusz powiedział wzruszając ramionami _–_ Więc nawet nie próbujcie go kontrolować.

_– Najbardziej boję się tego, że ktoś może się dowiedzieć, czym jest różdżka Harrego – kobieta przyznała – Syriuszu, powiedz jeszcze raz, co ma być na tym teście._

_– Miał to być_ test kompatybilności magicznej, jednak nie wiem czy to wciąż aktualne. Dużo się zmieniło odkąd nam to powiedziałeś, prawda Syriuszu? _– James odpowiedział żonie, gdy jego przyjaciel zbyt długo milczał – Syriuszu? O czym myślisz?_

 _– Sam nie wiem – mężczyzna przyznał –_ Czuję się skonfundowany zmianami, jakie teraz zachodzą. Nie mam pojęcia, jak wielkie one są, i dlaczego w ogóle mają miejsce. Nie jestem nawet pewien, czy plotki na temat Durmstrangu są prawdziwe. Po co Czarnemu Panu specjalny oddział Śmierciożerców? Dlaczego tak nagle go potrzebuje? Na pewno Rebelianci nie są aż tak niebezpieczni, prawda?

 _–_ Myślisz, że jakieś ważne informacje są ukrywane? _–_ Lily zapytała, pochylając się do przodu.

 _–_ Nie wiem. Jestem _generałem broni._ nie ma wielu rzeczy, których _ja_ nie wiem. Jeśli Rebelianci są większym zagrożeniem niż przypuszczaliśmy, powinienem być tego świadom.

 _–_ Z tak małą liczbą uczniów, którzy się dostaną, zwiększa się ryzyko wyróżnienia się Harrego z tłumu.

 _–_ Nie tylko to _–_ Syriusz powiedział _–_ Jeśli Harry się dostanie i będzie jedynie przeciętny, i nie będzie pokazywał większych ambicji... Zostanie to zauważone. I to w zły sposób.

 _–_ Zajmiemy się tym problemem po egzaminach _–_ James zadecydował _– Teraz, możemy jedynie powiedzieć Harremu,_ aby uważał i unikał przyciągania uwagi. Nie będzie to dla niego trudne. Ludzie zawsze zdają się... zapominać o nim. Nie zauważać go.

 _– To się zmieni, jeśli ludzie zaczną węszyć – Lily zauważyła –_ Wszystko przez jakąś różdżkę!

 _–_ To nie jest _jakaś_ różdżka _–_ Syriusz odparł _–_ Chociaż muszę przyznać, że ciekawi mnie, dlaczego Harry ma siostrzaną różdżkę Czarnego Pana. Czy są do siebie aż tak podobni?

 _–_ Nawet tak nie mów! _–_ Lily wysyczała przez zęby, myśląc o tym, co może się wydarzyć, jeśli faktycznie jest jakieś połączenie między Czarnym Panem. a jej synem _–_ Harry jest _normalny_. _Przeciętny_.

 _–_ Wiemy _–_ James zapewnił swoją żonę.

 _–_ Póki co _–_ dodał Syriusz.

*

Pomimo tego, iż był wczesny lipiec, dzień był chłodny i wietrzny.

 _–_ Nie rozchorowałeś się, prawda? _–_ James zapytał zaniepokojony swojego syna, gdy zobaczył, że ten się trzęsie.

 _– Harry_ jest po prostu zdenerwowany _–_ Lily powiedziała _– Ma to po mnie. Ja również w stresujących sytuacjach jestem cała roztrzęsiona._

 _–_ Czy świstoklik jest już gotowy? _–_ Syriusz spytał poprawiając kołnierz swej koszuli _–_ Bo musimy się już zbierać.

 _–_ Tak. Macie wszystko? Harry, masz przy sobie różdżkę?

 _–_ Taaak _–_ Harry odpowiedział, czując ogarniającą go słabość. Tak wiele rzeczy mogło pójść nie po ich myśli.

_– Harry, pamiętaj, że możesz na nas liczyć. Jeśli napotkamy jakieś problemy, pokonamy je razem – James spróbował uspokoić syna._

_Słowa te dodały młodemu Potterowi otuchy._ Mimo to, gdy ten złapał świstoklik, jego dłonie były całe mokre od potu.

Po wylądowaniu na miejscu, chłopcowi zrobiło się niedobrze. Lily położyła chłodną dłoń na jego czole i wyszeptała zaklęcie, które sprawiło, że poczuł się trochę lepiej. Wystarczająco, aby ruszyć do przodu. Były tam już tłumy ludzi. Trójka Potterów, z Syriuszem na czele, ruszyła ku wejściu głównemu budynku.

 _– J_ est tutaj przynajmniej z _tysiąc_ dzieciaków – James wyszeptał z niedowierzaniem.

 _–_ Niestety, tylko dziesiątka z nich się dostanie. A wśród niej będzie nasz Harry. Chodź tu smyku! Zaraz będziemy na miejscu. Jak się czujesz? _– Syriusz zapytał._

 _– Jest dobrze –_ Harry wydukał niechętnie, kiedy doszli do celu. Cały gmach zbudowany był z kamienia, drewna i szkła, i z zewnątrz wyglądał bardzo zwyczajnie. W środku jednak, był imponujący i trochę złowieszczy.

Syriusz podszedł do ciemnowłosego mężczyzny, którego uśmiech był zbyt szeroki, aby był szczery, i zaczął z nim rozmawiać. Harrego przeszedł dreszcz. Miał złe przeczucie odnośnie tej osoby. Nagle, ojciec chrzestny chłopca odwrócił się ku Potterom i pokazał chłopcowi, aby ten podszedł. Lily złapała ramię swego męża w silny uścisk, by powstrzymać go przed podążeniem za ich synem.

 _–_ To jest Harry Potter _–_ Syriusz powiedział _–_ Harry, to jest Igor Karkaroff, dyrektor Durmstrangu.

 _–_ To zaszczyt pana poznać _–_ Harry odrzekł nerwowo. W oczach Karkaroffa pojawił się dziwny błysk, który niemal natychmiast zniknął. Jego twarz stała się nieprzenikniona, przez co chłopiec nie potrafił określić, co to mogło oznaczać.

 _–_ Cała przyjemność po mojej stronie, młody Potterze. Chcesz się tutaj uczyć, prawda?

 _–_ Owszem, proszę pana.

 _–_ Zdyscyplinowany i uprzejmy _–_ dyrektor mruknął pod nosem _–_ Lubię to. Chodź, osobiście odprowadzę cię do sali egzaminacyjnej. Syriuszu, poczekaj tutaj z rodzicami chłopca – Harrego zalała fala zdenerwowania. Nie zdążył nawet popatrzeć na swoich rodziców, bo musiał zacząć biec za dyrektorem, aby za nim nadążyć.

_Zastanawiam się jak będzie wyglądać ten egzamin_ _– pomyślał – Mam wrażenie, że nie jestem na niego w najmniejszym stopniu przygotowany._

_– Masz jedenaście lat, tak? – Karkaroff nagle zapytał._

_–_ Dziesięć _–_ Harry natychmiast odpowiedział _– Mam urodziny za parę tygodni._

 _–_ Przebieg egzaminu zostanie wyjaśniony w tej sali _–_ dyrektor powiedział, gdy razem z chłopcem weszli do przestronnego audytorium, które było już prawie pełne _–_ Liczba kandydatów ubiegających się o przyjęcie w tym roku przekracza tysiąc osób, więc musieliśmy przygotować więcej niż to pomieszczenie, aby mieć pewność, że każdy się zmieści. Jesteś gotowy?

 _–_ Nie wiem _–_ Harry odrzekł szczerze.

Sztuczny wyraz twarzy dyrektora zamienił się na o wiele bardziej naturalny oraz wiarygodny półuśmiech _– Dobra odpowiedź. Twój ojciec chrzestny jest moim dobrym przyjacielem. Zapewniał mnie, że masz talent i predyspozycję, aby stać się kimś wielkim._ Udowodnij, że ma on rację.

 _–_ Spróbuję, proszę pana _–_ młody Potter ostrożnie odpowiedział.

_– A teraz zajmij miejsce i poczekaj z resztą aplikujących na profesora Lyubena – mężczyzna powiedział, po czym opuścił audytorium. Chłopiec stał zagubiony, niepewny tego, co go czeka. Do Durmstrangu chciała się dostać niezliczona liczba osób… Co musiałby zrobić, aby zostać jednym z przyjętej dziesiątki? Wydawało się to niewykonalne!_

_Nie będziemy egzaminowani indywidualnie, więc to musi być jakaś masowa eliminacja_ _–_ Harry pomyślał, próbując się uspokoić. Stracenie pewności siebie teraz, byłoby ogromnym błędem _– Wujek Syriusz powiedział, że nie jest to egzamin pisemny, ale..._

Głośny dźwięk zamykających się drzwi wyrwał chłopca z rozmyślań. Młody Potter rozejrzał się dookoła i zobaczył setki innych dzieci w jego wieku siedzących, i czekających nerwowo. Na przedzie pomieszczenia stanął wysoki, starszy mężczyzna, który miał siwe włosy zaplecione w krótki warkocz oraz brodę. Na nosie balansowała mu para okularów. Stał z pewnością siebie czarodzieja, który wiedział, gdzie należy w tym społeczeństwie.

 _–_ Nazywam się Thomas Lyuben _–_ zaczął. Jego zmęczony głos roznosił się po całej auli z łatwością _–_ Jestem zastępcą dyrektora Durmstrangu oraz profesorem nauczającym historii magii. Jesteście tutaj, aby spróbować dostać się do tejże placówki, i to, czy wam się to uda, czy nie, zależy od wyników dzisiejszego egzaminu wstępnego.

 _No to jedziemy_ _–_ Harry pomyślał, biorąc głęboki oddech.

 _–_ Z racji tego, że jeszcze nie uczęszczaliście do żadnej szkoły, zakładamy, iż nie znacie żadnych zaklęć. Jednakże, każde z was ma różdżkę. Nad waszymi głowami znajdują się lewitujące pióra oraz kartki papieru. Waszym pierwszym zadaniem będzie użycie zaklęcia, aby je do was przywołać. Pokażę wam zaklęcie oraz ruchy różdżki. Jeśli wam się to powiedzie, otrzymacie kartkę z pytaniami, na które macie odpowiedzieć. Po tym macie wstać ze swojego miejsca. Jeden z asystentów do was podejdzie i zabierze na kolejny etap.

 _To musi być zaklęcie przywołujące_ _–_ chłopiec wydedukował _– Ciekawy jestem, ile osób już je zna_ _–_ Młody Potter znał inkantację i ruchy różdżki, ponieważ jego rodzice używali tego zaklęcia bardzo często. Jednak nie był pewien, czy będzie w stanie wykonać zaklęcie poprawnie.

 _–_ Inkantacja to _Accio_ _–_ powiedział profesor Lyuben _–_ Wskażcie różdżką na obiekt, który chcecie przywołać lub powiedzcie jego nazwę. Macie godzinę na ukończenie tej części. Możecie zacząć.

 _– Muszę się skupić_ _–_ Harry powiedział do siebie, patrząc w górę na fioletowe pióro i zwinięty papier, które na niego czekały. W tle słychać było sfrustrowane głosy jego rówieśników. Chłopiec zamknął na chwilę oczy i spróbował zablokować wszelkie dźwięki dochodzące z zewnątrz. Jego różdżka zaczęła emitować ciepło, które dodało mu otuchy. Ufał jej bardziej, niż samemu sobie.

Dookoła zaczęły spadać, uderzać o coś i eksplodować pióra oraz kartki. Harry słyszał ciche przekleństwa oraz swój miarowy oddech, kiedy w końcu rzucił zaklęcie.

Zwinięty papier oraz fioletowe pióro opadły delikatnie na stół przed chłopcem. Wiedząc, że wykonał dopiero pierwszą część testu, młody Potter nie pozwolił sobie na utratę koncentracji. Nerwowo odplombował pieczęć, która znajdowała się na zawiniątku i przeczytał pytania napisane na nim. 




_Gdzie widzisz się za siedem lat?_

_Jakie przedmioty w programie nauczania Durmstrangu interesują cię najbardziej?_

_Jak dużo wiesz o aktualnej sytuacji politycznej?_

_Wybierzesz podążanie za rozkazem, czy robienie tego, co uważasz za właściwe?_




_To wygląda jak sondaż_ _–_ Harry uzmysłowił sobie pisząc zdawkowe odpowiedzi, które prawdopodobnie zapomni zaraz po egzaminie _– Zastanawiam się, po co to. To nie tak, że pytania te są w stanie ukazać to, czy jesteśmy wystarczająco dobrzy, aby zostać uczniami Durmstrangu, prawda?_

 _Gdy skończył odpowiadać na pytania, wstał rozglądając się dookoła._ Poza nim, stało trzech chłopców i jedna dziewczyna. Po kilku minutach podeszli do nich asystenci, którzy mieli wziąć ich na kolejny etap. Młody Potter poczuł dłoń na ramieniu, która pchnęła go ku drzwiom.

 _–_ Dobra robota _–_ osoba prowadząca go powiedziała, po czym się zatrzymała i odwróciła Harrego w swoją stronę. Był to wysoki, młody mężczyzna mający niebieskie oczy, brązowe włosy oraz piegi na twarzy. Ubrany był w czarne szaty _–_ Nazywam się Felix. Jestem prefektem. Po wakacjach zacznę siódmy rok. Dobrze sobie poradziłeś... Zaklęcie przywołujące może wydawać się proste, ale jest dosyć skomplikowane. Um, jesteś zdenerwowany?"

 _–_ O co chodziło z tą ankietą? _–_ Harry zapytał Felixa ignorując jego pytanie _–_ Wydawała się bezcelowa.

 _– Miała za zadanie ocenić wasze_ charaktery _–_ młodzieniec odpowiedział, prowadząc Harrego w nieznanym dla chłopca kierunku _–_ Będzie istotna przy finałowej selekcji.

 _–_ Jaki będzie następny etap? Jak wielu prefektów jest tutaj? Ilu uczniów?

 _–_ Wiele się zmieniło przez ostatni rok. Liczebność grona uczniowskiego została diametralnie zredukowana. Jednak na pewno już o tym wiesz.

 _–_ Gdzie mnie zabierasz? _–_ Harry zapytał.

 _– Pierwszy etap przeszło niewiele osób, ale wciąż za dużo._ W następnej części odpadnie jeszcze więcej, i tylko najlepsza dziesiątka zostanie - dlaczego mówię to _tobie_? To jak, nie wiem, jakbym mówił sam do siebie _–_ Felix powiedział marszcząc brwi, po czym pokręcił głową i stanął przed drzwiami _–_ Jesteśmy na miejscu. Wejdź _–_ Młody Potter skinął głową przełykając nerwowo ślinę. Wziął głęboki oddech i otworzył drzwi.

Nagle ogarnęła go ciemność.

*

Gdy Harry się ocknął, poczuł, że leży na twardej, drewnianej posadzce. Powietrze wokół niego było wilgotne oraz chłodne, a dźwięk przejeżdżających pociągów koił jego nerwy w niewyjaśniony sposób. Po chwili, chłopiec otworzył oczy, wstał i usiadł na najbliższej ławce.

Znajdował się na praktycznie pustym peronie kolejowym.

 _Jest strasznie zimno_ _–_ Harry pomyślał pocierając dłonie _– Gdzie jestem?_ _–_ miał wrażenie, że jest we śnie. Wszystko było otulone mgłą. Co się stało? Dlaczego trafił na peron, którego nie rozpoznaje? I dlaczego była noc?

 _– Jak się tutaj znalazłeś_? _–_ młody Potter zaskoczony odwrócił się w stronę, z której dochodził głos. Obok ławki, na której siedział chłopiec, stał starzec. Był szczupły i wysoki, miał długie srebrne włosy oraz długą brodę, a jego mądre niebieskie oczy lśniły w hipnotyzujący sposób.

 _–_ Kim jesteś? _–_ Harry zapytał ostrożnie.

 _– Jednym z wielu martwych ludzi_ _–_ mężczyzna odpowiedział ze spokojem w głosie _–_ Rzadko jednak widuje się tutaj tak młode osoby, jak ty.

 _–_ Nie możesz być martwy _–_ młody Potter powiedział _– Przecież ja… O Boże! Egzamin!_ Byłem w Durmstrangu na egzaminie wstępnym! Co ja tutaj robię? _Dlaczego_ tutaj jestem? Czy to jest... _Gdzie_ jestem?

 _–_ Nie znajdziesz tej stacji na żadnej z map _–_ starszy człowiek odrzekł i usiadł obok Harrego _–_ Mówisz, że byłeś na egzaminie wstępnym?

 _–_ Tak _–_ chłopiec przytaknął wstając i rozglądając się dookoła. Z każdą chwilą ogarniała go coraz większa panika _–_ Powinienem być teraz w trakcie drugiego etapu. Moja mama i tata...

 _–_ Może to jest część egzaminu _– starzec zagaił_ dobrotliwie. Powiedział coś jeszcze, ale dźwięk przejeżdżającego pociągu zagłuszył jego słowa.

Harry ponownie rozejrzał się po peronie, starając się opanować swój oddech _– Bez paniki. Jeśli nie dostanę się do Durmstrangu, to pójdę do Hogwartu. Nie mam powodów do paniki._

 _–_ Gdzie jadą te pociągi? _–_ młody Potter zapytał _–_ Mogę wrócić jednym z nich do domu?

 _–_ Te pociągi? _–_ staruszek zachichotał _–_ Nie. One zmierzają... donikąd.

 _–_ Przecież to niemożliwe _– Harry się oburzył –_ Muszą gdzieś jechać.

 _– Być może źle to sformułowałem._ One jadą _Donikąd_. Przynajmniej niektóre z nich. Reszta jedzie dokądkolwiek.

 _–_ Nie rozumiem.

 _–_ Nie wielu to potrafi. Nie ma w tym nic złego.

 _–_ Kim _jesteś_? _–_ chłopiec zażądał odpowiedzi _–_ Jak mogę wrócić tam, skąd przybyłem? _–_ Starszy mężczyzna uśmiechnął się tęsknie i westchnął.

 _–_ Ach ta młodzież. Zawsze narwana.

 _–_ Co mam zrobić? _–_ Harry zapytał _– Proszę_ , pomóż mi.

 _–_ Ale przecież nie potrzebujesz żadnej pomocy _–_ starzec powiedział wyraźnie zdziwiony _– Skoro wiedziałeś jak tu trafić, potrafisz wrócić na własną rękę._

 _–_ Ale _jak_?

 _–_ Jak tutaj przybyłeś?

 _–_ Nie wiem!

 _–_ Uspokój się, mój chłopcze _–_ starszy człowiek powiedział próbując dodać otuchy _–_ Twoja magia doprowadziła cię tu i sprowadzi cię z powrotem, jeśli na to pozwolisz.

 _– A_ le egzamin...

 _–_ To może być jego częścią. Durmstrang był znany ze swoich sztuczek, kiedy jeszcze żyłem.

 _–_ Uczęszczałeś do niego? _–_ Harry zapytał zaciekawiony. Starzec pokręcił głową.

 _–_ Nie. W dzieciństwie byłem studentem Hogwartu. Ale... mój były bliski przyjaciel tam się uczył.

 _–_ Jak się nazywał?

 _–_ Wątpię, że go znasz _–_ mężczyzna powiedział, a jego niebieskie oczy straciły trochę swego blasku _–_ Minął już szmat czasu.

 _–_ Powiedziałeś, że to może być część egzaminu. W jaki sposób?

 _–_ Kto wie _–_ starzec odpowiedział. Nagle chłopiec przestał słyszeć słowa mężczyzny. Zupełnie tak, jakby stał się _głuchy_. Poczuł dziwne szarpnięcie, które było bardzo podobne do uczucia, jakie towarzyszyło używaniu świstoklika i-

*

Harry obudził się próbując złapać oddech. Usiadł, czując jakby miał zaraz zwymiotować.

 _–_ Numer trzy! _–_ zawołał jakaś kobieta _–_ Mamy tutaj trzecią osobę!

 _–_ Gratuluję, panie Potter. Przeszedłeś drugi test _–_ nieznany mężczyzna powiedział.

 _Młody Potter był tak oszołomiony, że nie wiedział, co się dzieje – Co? – wydukał marszcząc brwi_ i próbując zmniejszyć pulsowanie w głowie _–_ Co się stało?

 _–_ Kiedy wszedłeś do pomieszczenia, zostałeś oszołomiony _–_ mężczyzna wyjaśnił _–_ Każdy z kandydatów, który ukończył pierwszą część i wszedł tutaj, został poddany Drętwocie. Gdy już wszyscy tutaj byli, zdjęliśmy zaklęcie oszołamiające i rzuciliśmy zaklęcie usypiające. Pierwsza dziesiątka, która się obudzi, zda egzamin.

 _–_ Zaklęcie usypiające? _–_ Harry zapytał _–_ Przez cały ten czas _spałem_? _–_ Czy to oznacza, że stacja kolejowa była tylko snem? Ale przecież wydawała się taka... prawdziwa.

 _–_ Tak _–_ mężczyzna powiedział pomagając chłopcowi wstać _–_ Obudziłeś się jako trzeci. Gratuluję. Teraz pójdziemy znaleźć twoich rodziców, którzy podpiszą kilka dokumentów, dzięki którym zostaniesz zapisany do Durmstrangu.

 _–_ Dziękuję _–_ młody Potter odparł otumaniony, po czym zaczął podążać za mężczyzną.

Udało mu się. _Naprawdę_ mu udało się.


End file.
